A Turn For The Worse
by Dragon1203
Summary: When a new member of the order joins, she piques everyones interest. Does the good side always win against evil? Rated M as a precaughtion. Lavi X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own d.grey man or any of its characters. Brigh is my own original character.

-Auther notes-

This is my first fanfiction so I'm eager to get some feed back on it, so please review it. Any feedback i get i will take into consideration and try to make it better. I know the opening chapter is quite small but they should get a little longer. Also i am going to try and update as often as possible my busy student life will allow. Anyhow on this the story.

Lavi lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His scarlet mop falling into his eyes. Looking at the clock on the wall that read six am,  
he sighed. Giving up on an illusion of getting any more sleep he threw his legs over the side of his bed and winced as the cold floor met his bare feet. He rose yawning and pulled his eye patch on and grabbed his spare clothes that had been scattered dysfunction-ally all over the floor. After getting dressed in his casual shirt and pants he padded out of his room and down the corridor to see if Jerry was cooking breakfast yet.

Lavi had been home roughly a week. Bookman had requested that Komui call him back to the order head quarters to "recuperate". 'Ha! recuperate my ass' Lavi thought bitterly. 'That old panda just wanted to find an excuse to ship me back here so I'd have no excuse to study up in the library'. He fingered his beloved hammer. "RIGHT!" Enough is enough he decided. He had spent most of the week in the library, and he needed a little action, his skin was beginning to itch. He started to storm up to Komui's office hell bent on getting out of the headquarters or failing that relieving a little tension by harassing the commander.

He marched directly into Komui's office, and stopped, startled at the look on the commanders face. "Erma... Komui?", his voice trailed warily. A glint passed across the rim of the older man's glasses. "Ah Lavi! Just the man I want to see, you could't do me a little favor could you?" His voice had turned sing song, that was a bad sign. The hair on the back of Lavi's neck rose. "Hell no! I'm not road testing Kommuin!" Lavi practically screamed waving his arms in front of his face trying to look defiant. "Huh? What?No thats not what I need you for, you see we have a new member of staff arriving from great Britain today and considering the track record of help getting lost I want you to pick them up" Komui adjusted his glasses to gage the response of the surprised man in front of him.

"Thats it?" The confused man looked at his elder suspiciously. Komui looked at Lavi in mock shock. "Of course it is! I'm not a slave driver you know!" Grinning Lavi rubbed the back of his head and grinned "Sure! I don't mind picking up a rookie"

--

A bit later that day a hunched figure could be spotted walking in town muttering to himself carrying a notepad and considerably large back pack. "Damn that Komui".

FLASH BACK

Lavi opens the door to leave the office carrying a sheet of paper, on it in spidery writing are two sentences. Train station 8:00, Brigh Ferdinand. "Oh Lavi! Just on more thing. Since your going to town now, can you do a little shopping and post this to Lenalee in Belgium?" Lavi dodged just in time to see a huge rucksack, parcel and notepad go sailing past his head through the open door. He looks up disbelieving at his commander. Komui grinned. "Shouldn't you be heading out, don't want to be late do you, makes for a bad first impression." Lavi sighs and picks up the items from the floor and begins to make his long walk into town.

PRESENT

Lavi hauls the backpack further up his shoulder and looks at the list written on the notepad. He had just one more item to pick up, and unfortunately it seemed like it was going to be the heaviest, who needs 200 jars of coffee?! He knew that a lot of coffee got drank at head quarters, but 200 jars? A week?! Sighing he decided to suck it up. The quicker he got this done the quicker he could dump the stuff at head quarters and get back on the road like he should be.

MEANWHILE

A tall slender figure steps off a train carriage and looks around bewildered. She has shocking red hair clipped up in a messy bun with her fringe sweeping across her right eye. Pushing her hair out of her face in a fruitless effort she breaths in deeply,  
pulls her dress straight and picks up her suitcase. Her blue- green eyes fix on the large clock on the wall it read 7:30. "Typical, I'm early" she mutters to herself annoyed. Her light southern Irish accent turns a few heads in the train station. Unnoticed by the young woman she carries on muttering to herself. "Half an hour huh? Well might as well have a look around town while I'm here" Smiling at her resolve she steadily walks out of the train station and continues up the road into the main square of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi staggered out of the shop under the weight of back pack that now appeared to be deliberately trying to crush him. Suddenly a girl rushed past him, unknowingly wrecking his delicate balance with the back pack. Lavi was sent flying head first into a rough cobble street, his arms darted out quickly taking the majority of the blow. The back pack that seemed to be the bane of his existence lay innocently a couple of foot in front of him. 

A hand appeared in front of his face, it was slender and covered in black elbow length fingerless gloves. He gracefully took it trying to regain some of his pride, when a light soft voice met his ears. "I'm so sorry I was in such a rush I didn't see you until it was too late". The red head brushed his knees down with his hands. "Hey it's ok no real damage done". The voice continued on fringed with anguish, "I'm really really sorry, look can I help you with your bag?"

Lavi having finished brushing himself down finally and looked at the young woman in front of him. She was wearing a long black dress, with a dark Burgundy jacket buttoned up to just under her bust. She had bright red hair, piercing eyes and was,  
undeniably attractive.

"STRIKE!"

The girl looked at him shocked and confused. "Erm?... What?" Lavi waved his hands in front of his face with a lopsided grin. "Your just my type! Hi my names Lavi, you new to town? Need some help getting around?" He gushed. The girl looked at the man in front of her slightly disbelieving in his complete change in his demeanor. "Erm... thanks, but I just need to get to the station I'm meant to be meeting someone..."

Lavi grinned 'perfect' he thought, 'hang on? Meeting someone? Shit I bet she's meeting a guy'. "Hey what a coincidence, I'm meeting someone at the train station too, fancy going together?" 'That's it Lavi play it smooth', he thought to himself. The girl looked uncomfortable. "Well, I guess if your meeting someone that's ok." She bit her lip and broke eye content with him. 'Great, my first day in a new city and I run over some guy in the middle of the street, I never could look where I was going'.

Suddenly she let out a little gasp and dropped her briefcase. "Ah! Your bag!" As she leaned down to pick it up as a group of coffee jars rolled out onto the pavement. Lavi sweat dropped. 'Great I look like some nut job who has an obsession with coffee.' an image of Komui suddenly popped into his head, shaking himself mentally he reasoned he would never be like his commander.

"Coffee?" She looked back up at him with an even gaze. Lavi swallowed. "Erm yeah, my boss is mad for the stuff he made me buy a load for the, er, company". If he let some girl he had just met, know that head quarters was by this town it would cause no end of problems for him. The girl nodded at if confirming his story then placing the jars back into the bag redid the buckles on it to keep it closed.

"You know you don't need to do that it's pretty heavy, I can get it myself" Lavi laughed nervously as the girl proceeded to pick the bag up easily by one hand and offer the other strap to him. "Here" The exorcist's's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Who the hell was this girl?! I can barely lift that bag let alone some girl.'

He cleared his throat to recover himself and hoisting the bag back onto his back motioned to the station. "Shall we?" The girl nodded silently and grinned at him.

"So?" He started steadily. "Where you from?" He eyed the girl carefully, he had heard that accent before but couldn't place it regardless, he liked it, it seemed to suit her. "I'm from Ireland." She dipped her head as if mentioning her home country caused some great pain, looking up a she placed a false smile on and changed the subject quickly. "What about you? Do you live near here?" The look of pain that shot across the girl's face was not unnoticed by Lavi but wisely he kept his mouth shut at this invasion of privacy. "Yeah I live around here, I travel a lot though so I'm not usually here too much."

A comfortable silence had descended by the time the couple had reached the train station. The cursed bag was dropped as soon as they both stopped. Rolling his shoulders Lavi peered at this strange girl. Since hitting the station she seemed very on edge and couldn't stand still. She looked about warily at everyone, her eyes darting around for some form of familiarity.

"So who you meeting here? A boyfriend?" Lavi leaned back onto the wall trying to hide his interest with his apparently relaxed posture. She looked at him suddenly and burst out laughing. "Boyfriend? Me? I've only just got into this country let alone city, I don't move that fast." She suddenly looked embarrassed. "What I mean to say is no. To be honest I'm not really sure who I'm meeting here."

That piqued his interest. Not sure who she was meeting? "How do you mean? surely you must know their name at least"  
He looked confused at the young woman who he was beginning to the get the impression was very, different from most girls he had met. "Well, I'm just about to start working at this erm, company, just outside of town and they said they would send someone to meet me. Unfortunately all I was told about the person picking me up, was that they looked like a pirate and I could't miss them." Her eyes continued searching the crowd for this so called pirate.

He nodded his understanding to her. Hang on... looked like a pirate? His eye twitched he was going to kill Komui when he got back. Rubbing the back of his head he grinned at her. "Brigh Ferdinand?" She looked at him surprised. "Yeah? How did you?" She brought her face within inchs of his. Lavi sweat dropped and looked uncomfortable. "Ah!" She pulled away and pointed a finger at him. "It must be you! A bandanna and eye patch!" She looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't look that much like a pirate though". Lavi stared at her sudden outbreak before snapping out of it. 'Hang on you dont look much like a pirate?'. Oh he could grow to love this girl.

She looked around suspiciously before leaning very close to Lavi. He could feel her chest pressing against his. He went flushed in the face and tried to prevent a nose bleed from starting. Covering her mouth with her hand she whispered into his ear. "Are you from the Black Order?". When she heard no response she pulled away and looked at a dazed Lavi. "Hey you ok? You look a little flushed" She held her hand to his forehead and looked concerned.

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine" He looked away and tried to distract himself from their sudden closeness and this girls apparent obliviousness to it. "Yeah, I'm from the order" He grinned whole heartedly and offered her his hand. "I guess I should give a proper introduction. I'm Lavi, junior bookman and exorcist". Brigh grinned up at him and took his hand shaking it firmly "Brigh Ferdinand. Pleased to meet you".


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid afternoon by the time the couple had got back to head quarters. Laughing could be heard as the two chatted happily between themselves. "Any ways to cut a long story short I had to practically throw this sandwich out of the window to get rid of the dog." Brigh chatted merrily, while Lavi grinned and intent on hearing the end of the story. 

"Ah I see you two have become acquainted?"A voice cut through the noisy conversation. Brigh looked up at the lean man standing in front of them. He was wearing all white, with a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. She grinned up at the man. 'Remember Brigh make a good impression'. She thrust her hand out at the man and beamed a smile at him.  
"Hello I'm Brigh Ferdinand, I'm the new hired help. I'm pleased to meet you, Erma?"

Komui smiled warmly at the girl. Well at least she seemed full of energy, he wondered how long that would last considering the long hours and shifts. "I'm commander Komui, I over see the running of head quarters". The girl looked surprised. "Oh!  
So your my boss? I hope I can be of some use, when can I start?" "Ah, eager are we? Well I heard that you wanted to be kitchen help?" The girl nodded earnestly. "Hmm well Jerry's got his hands full at the moment with Lunch, but how about you get settled in and Lavi can take you down to the kitchens in about an hour or so?" The young woman grinned. "Sure!"

Komui then turned to face Lavi and all composure broke. "LAVI! Did you send the package to my cute little sister?" He wined with his eyes developing stars at the thought of his sister. "Yeah, yeah i delivered the package all right, cost enough too"  
Komui blinked. "Ah I see, thats good. Well I'm off to fix up Kommuin". The commander strolled off waving to the couple behind him.

Brigh broke the silence. "Is he? Always like that?". Lavi sweat dropped. "Erm yeah. He is. Wait till you see him when Lenalee comes home" The red head gestured to the stairs, "shall we?" Brigh nodded in agreement. "Who's Lenalee"  
"His 'cute little sister', she's an exorcist too though the way he goes on you would think she's a china doll." Brigh giggled.  
"Well thats the way of older brothers. My older brother can never..." Her voice faded off. She suddenly looked a lot older.  
She looked away and then looked back at the concerned man next to her. "What I mean to say is my brother could never accept i'd grown up either" Lavi opened his mouth, "Your brother is he..." "So where's my room then?" Brigh cut him off looked around with false brightness.

A large bang sounded through the building. Startled, Brigh stumbled. "What was that?" She asked anxiously. "Hmm? Oh sorry you kinda get used to the noise around here. You know when Komui talked about fixing Kommuin, well thats his robot,  
it's known for its breaking down and general noisiness." The girl looked thoughtful. "A robot huh? I bet that's useful". Lavi grinned. "No as much as you'd think".

He stopped at the door and pointed. "This is your room." He grinned. "Your lucky your right next to Lenalee, Komui tends to keep this area extra safe due to that fact." He pushed the door open and gestured to Brigh. She entered warily and looked about the room. It had a standard wooden bed underneath a fair sized window. There was a desk just behind the door that had a desk light and a wooden chair. It was basic but she liked it.

"This is where I leave you I guess. If you want a shower they are just down the hall" He pointed to accentuate his point. He waved at her brightly. "I'll take you to the kitchen in a bit, hope you like it here". Brigh smiled brightly. "Thank you so much you've been a great help, I hope we can become good friends." Lavi shrugged "hey anyone woulda done the same." He strolled down the hallway lifting the back pack higher onto his shoulders toward the direction of the store room.

Brigh carried on watching the red head's back for a few seconds before finally turning back to her room. "Right. Where do i start?" She muttered to herself, placing her suitcase down on the bed. She unpopped the clasps on it at arms length, scrunching her eyes closed. When the lid clicked open she blinked surprised and looked into the case.

A loud bang echoed through the halls. As Brigh's suit case appeared to explode with items of clothing flying every where. Rubbing her neck she laughed nervously. 'Perhaps I brought a little too much?'


	4. Chapter 4

After half an hour of fixing up her room Brigh looked around satisfied. The room had been dusted and swept. Her reading books had been placed on her desk along with other nicknacks. The wardrobe and bedside table were crammed with her clothes and she had hung a single painting up on the wall above the bed. The picture featured a man with dark features and bright green eyes, and a woman who was grinning up at the man next to her with pale golden blond hair loose around her shoulders and soft blue eyes. Around them were three children, an adolescent boy looking proud with dark slightly hair that hung just above his green eyes. There was also a girl of maybe 11 or so who had long hip length chocolate hair. In the girl's arms there was a very small girl with a brilliant grin on her face. The girl was maybe 8 maybe a little younger, her hair hung wavily just past her chin, her hair as pale and golden as the gentle woman next to the two girls. 

Brigh smiled painfully at the image. It was bitter sweet, her brother had painted it just over 10 years ago. It had been her parent's Christmas present. She turned away from it suddenly not wanting to relive the past year's events. Pulling open the wardrobe she gathered her towel and shampoo to her chest and set off in the direction of the showers.

Lvi finished off the last chapter of the book he had been reading and stretched contentedly popping his shoulder blades. He remained draped on the chair for a few minutes before pushing himself up out of his chair. Grasping the book in his left hand he returned to the self entitled health and deposited the Manuel on treating wounds back into its proper place on the shelf.  
Nodding to the librarian he strolled out of the library and down the corridor in a leisurely manner, his back slumped and hands buried deep in his pockets. Looking up at the ceiling he frowned. Lunch had passed and as far as he was aware everyone had eaten and Jerry was now free. He better go and get the rookie. She had had enough time to get sorted and shower right? Right. he continued down the hallway that lead to Brigh's room and grinned to himself remembering the feel of her chest pressed against his. 'Man that girl ain't exactly flat chested'.

Brigh felt dazed. She could have sworn she had only been in the shower for tops 15 minutes. Yet looking at the clock in her room it had been much longer. 'Shit. This isn't gonna look good if I'm late on my first day'. She dropped her dirty clothes besides her bed and dried herself down with a towel. She grabbed clean underwear from one of her draws. Having put on her underwear and clasped her bra successfully she turned to the wardrobe and searched through it for her smart black t-shirt and favorite pair of jeans. If she was working in the kitchen there was obviously going to be a lot of messy jobs, so no need for something flashy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a slightly muffled sound of the young man she had met today. "Hey Brigh you ready?" Brigh froze and her voice closed up on her. The door knocked again. "Hey Brigh?" Lavi called as he pushed the door open and started to step inside.

Lavi froze as he looked at the young woman in front of him. She was standing in her underwear. Black lacy underwear. 'Oh my god'. He stood in the doorway speechless. She had beautifully crafted long creamy legs, a thin waist and a very ample bust. 'She's bigger than she looks' He noted to himself quietly. 'What the hell am i thinking?!'

He mentally shook himself and went bright red. Stuttering an apology he slammed the door shut quickly. He leaned his back again the wall as his heart thundered in his chest. It felt like it was going to break right out of his chest and still beating bounce down the hallway away from him. His loins burned and he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. "Wow.  
That was... unexpected".

Brigh when bright red in the face as soon as the door was slammed shut by a very flustered red head. She looked down at herself and mentally groaned. 'Man i hope he's not one of those pigs spread gossip'. She pulled herself together willing herself to forget the incident and act like normal, even if she still felt very hot from the exorcist's gaze. Pulling out her jeans she slipped into them securing the button and fly. She fed a plain wide leather belt through the jean's straps and buckled it.  
Dragging the t-shirt she was originally after out of the closet she pulled it over her head and flipped her still damp hair from inside the collar. She crept to the door and tried to make herself look completely confident and like nothing unordinary had happened.

The door besides Lavi swung open. He had just managed to get himself in control and he was glad for it. Brigh stepped out wearing a plain black long sleeved t-shirt and really tight black jeans. Her hair was loose hanging just below her shoulder blades. Although it was still wet it was already developing a gently wave to it. 'Man she looks good'. He shook himself. 'OK so what if you've seen her practically naked? Treat her normally'. Lavi rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Hey you ready to go?"The young woman looked at him relieved. "Yeah I'm ready to go. So where's the kitchen? I can't wait to get started" She gushed.

An easy chatter soon resumed between the duo. "Thank god, it's not going to be weird" They both thought in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

The red headed duo slipped into the kitchen and looked for the bubbly cook. To be met with silence. Lavi looked around dazed. 'Huh. I swore he said he would be here'. He scratched his head and gave an appologetic grin to Brigh. "Erm... I'm sorry he's not here at the moment, we could come back a bit later?"

Brigh shook her head spraying the embressed young exorsist next to him with tiny droplets of water. "No, it's fine. If i'm going to be working here i need to work out where everything is, anyway its easier to learn stuff like that when your not trying to impress". Brigh stepped over to the work surface before her and picked up a tea towel and stuffed one end into the left back pocket of her jeans. She then noticed the huge pile of washing left from lunch, by the side of a large double basin sink.

"Tell you what, i'll get on with this washing up and if Jerry hasn't turned up by the time ive put everything away ill come find you or Komui? She grinned from ear to ear and began to run the hot tap into one of the basins with soap. Lavi looked at the girl a bit speculatively and shrugged to himself. "Well, ok but if Jerry doesn't turn up after you've finished come find one of us." The girl looked over her shoulder at the man behind her and nodding to him she turned back to the work at hand.

She moved on automatic pilot for the next hour or so sudding and cleaning the bowls and dishes in the one basin, rinsing them in the next and then leaving them to dry in the rack. When she had finished she pulled the tea towel out of her jeans and cleaning her hands of the suds and water bagan drying and stacking. She was contentantly humming to herself when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she grinned up at the large man in a white apron before her.

"Ah. You must be the new help." The man thrust his hand out at the startled girl, who frantically finished drying a frying pan and grasped his hand firmly shaking it. "Yet im Brigh, i hope you dont mind i got here early and thought id make myself useful". She motioned towards the pile by the side of the sink and the man before her broke out into a wide grin.  
"Why would i mind? You just saved me a job. By the way im the head cook, you can just call me Jerry though."

Brigh smiled at him happily and tucked the tea towel back into the back of her jeans. Together the two began putting all the crocery away in the proper places, Brigh carefully taking note of each cuboard and its contents.

After they had put all the dishes away Jerry motioned to the door and slipped out towards the dinning hall and sat down. Brigh followed him interested and sat opposite him. "Well we can obviously tell that you can do washing up". Jerry started chuckling merrily then turned to a more serious tone. "Ok, so what experience do you have dealing with kitchens and why do you want to work here? I hear you practically begged to join the order".

Brigh looked at her hands in her lap and shifted uncomfortably. "Well... yes. I did want to work here, do want to work here"  
she amended. Looking pained she gathered some courage taking a deep breathe. "I need to work here to be honest. About a month ago." She swallowed looking anywhere but meeting the gentle man's eyes. "A large group of Akuma attacked my village looking for innocence. They killed everyone in the village. My friends, family everyone." Her eyes welled up and she blinked back the tears before they had a chance to fall. "I was in the nearest town at the time buying supplies for the inn i worked in. When i got back... when i got back..." Her voice died out and she looked solemly at Jerry pleading for him to not make her continue.

"I see". Jerry commented taking off his glasses and wiping them with his apron between his thumb and index finger. "So,  
you say you worked in an inn?" He repeated trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly gone sour. She nodded enthusiastically thankfull for the change in topic. "Yes i work as the cook's assistant and when she was ill id do most of the cooking." Jerry rubbed his chin thinking deeply. "Hmm. So what food do you cook, list your best dishes".

Brigh grinned. She had hoped that this question would come up. Putting her hand up she counted down a number of dishes.  
"Well my best dish is probably roast pepper lessagne, but i also do a lot more. I can do a really good vegtable soup, pasta,  
pizza, bread, stir fry..." The list continued on as Jerry looked more and more pleased. "...and i have the basics of misao soup down but it still needs some work". She finished lamely. Jerry grinned. "I think we are going to get on very well indeed". Brigh smiled back and nodded. "I really hope so".

Meanwhile a familure face had just reapeared at the black order's head quarters. The boy with silver hair looked about tired as his stomache rumbled. 'Great'. He thought to himself. 'I bet i've missed lunch'. The boys nose suddenly shot up in the air as broke out into a huge grin as the smell of something perfectly delectable. His mouth watered at the thought of good hot food in his belly and followed the scent to the whole in wall of dinning hall where Jerry ussually resided. Instead of the ussual cheerful cook though, there was a young woman there placing a large dish on the counter with a pair of oven gloves.

The boy cleared his throat and gave his best puppy dog expression he could muster. The girl looked around startled. "Oh hi!  
I didn't see you there. Jerry's not here at the moment". She motioned to the door that lead to the store room. "I think he said something about doing the coffee rounds. Can i help you?"

Brigh looked at the boy in front of her. 'He's an exorcist'. She thought surprised. 'I didn't know they took on kids this young.  
The boy beamed at her and just as he opened his mouth his stomache rumbled. He suddenly looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Hi im Allen Walker, you must have started while i was out on a mission. I was hoping of speaking to Jerry about gettin something to eat." Brigh grinned at him. "Brigh, ive only started today to be honest. If your hungry do you facey some of this?" She pointed to the red hot dish next to her. "Its lessagne, freshly cooked and i do need someone to try it for me."

Allen grinned at the perfect out come. He nodded enthusiatically at Brigh. She turned away and grabbing a plate, knife and fork served a large portion of the meal onto the plate and passed it to the boy. "Tell me what you think of it" She said grinning as the boy found a place at one of the tables and devoured it in a matter of seconds, stunning Brigh.

"I take it it's good?" She grinned happily. Allen nodded. "It's delicous!" And it had been, but he was still hungry. He didnt want to offend the woman in front of him though. Luckily the red head raised the subject before he had a chance to.  
"If your still hungry i have cibartta that should be about done too?" She offered. Passing the now empty plate to Brigh, Allen's smile widened. "Yeah, please? Could i also have another slice of that dish too?" He pointed to the lessagnea. Without saying a word the red headed girl served him another slice, this time twice the size of the previous piece. Then pulling the steaming bread out of the oven, took a good three slices buttered them, placed them onto the plate and pushed it back towards Allen.

Just as Allen had begun to tuck into the next round of food, Jerry entered back into the kitchen and saw Brigh staring out into the dinning hall with a contented smile. Looking out he spotted his favourite exorist of the order. "ALLEN!" He bellowed loudly making him jump. "Thank god your back! Ive missed you so much no one eats like you!" Jerry was practically crying until he noticed the food in front of the boy. "You've been served?!" Jerry looked suddenly sullen and Brigh wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Yeah. Brigh served me, she's a great cook." Allen grinned at Jerry as he developed a pleading look on his face. "Not as good as me? Right? Right?!" He sounded desperate. Brigh then patted him on the back. "I could never be as good as you master chef". She said grinning calming the cook down. Allen and Brigh looked at each other and laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The village was burning. 'Why? Why did this have to happen?' She looked down at her hands they were covered in blood. Its my fault. Its all my fault. Her eyes widened as she looked at the corpses of her brother, sister, mother and father. They're lifeless eyes stared at her, accusing her. She looked up from the abis. Looked up and saw her savior, the man clad in black. His hair fanned out from his pony tail as he turned away. "I'll say this only once. Find a reason to live and move on. They can't come back". 

Brigh woke screaming. The sweat poured from her brow making her blink as it dripped onto her lashes. The same dream. She grasped her shoulders and shook silently with tears pouring down her cheeks. What was her reason for living now? She had no one. Her life barely made a ripple on existence. She looked at the clock on the wall counting each second down in an endless rhythm. 1: 57. She knew what time it would be already. Every night she was haunted by the same dream, the same memory. She rolled over willing herself to sleep. 'Please just once, let it go away'. For the next hour she slept, tears soaking her pillow. The night knew all her secrets.

Allen rolled over in his bed. Straight onto the floor. He groaned as the sheets became tangled in his legs. Eventually untangling himself from the mess of his bedding he grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel and headed to the shower room at the end of the hall.

As Allen finished up his shower he stepped into the changing room and met a freshly showered lavi. Pulling his shirt on he grinned. As he was about to wave the red head looked up and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! When did you get back?" Allen grinned up meekly at the over zealous man in front of him. "I got back kinda late". He grinned up apologetically.

Lavi slapped him on the back. "Dont think about it! Is Lenalee back yet?" Allen shook his head. "No she was asked to do meet up with another exorcist for an ongoing investigation. Lavi nodded understandingly. Trying to lighten the mood he changed the subject abruptly. "Oh you met the new cook? She's a looker and a half!". Allen had an image pop into his head suddenly. Lavi had a heart in his good eye and was shouting strike at a less than impressed Brigh. The short man looked up at the other who was obviously looking for a reply. "Yeah ive met her, shes a really good cook!" He grinned whole heartedly as lavi's face fell. "YOU GOT TO EAT HER COOKING FIRST?!" Pointing a finger he swore. "Allen walker! I Will never forgive you!".

A confused Allen looked at his best friend in confuse and intrigue. 'OK thats never happened before...'.

Brigh yawned as she pushed the soup around in the bowl. It had been a rough night, hopefully it would get better in time.  
She knew she would never forget, but she hoped she could come to terms with it. "One serving of porridge with extra milk, 3 tea spoons of sugar, a misao soup with rice and yellow pickles and a mushroom omelet!" The voice connected to Jerry beaconed. 'Man he isn't half putting me through my passes she thought looking for the eggs she begin the omelet.

Lavi stormed up to counter in the dinning hall. Breathing deeply he looked at Jerry evenly. "Brigh's lasagna special!"He demanded loudly making everyone's heads turn. Jerry and Allen sweat dropped. Jerry recovered first, "erm.. isn't that more of an evening meal?" He looked at Allen confused, who wore and expression that spelled out a "Ill tell you later" face. The red head looked em brassed. "Really? Its not good for mornings? Oh... erm.." He looked crestfallen.

At this point hearing all the commotion Brigh carefully stepped up to the counter carrying three plates full of the pre ordered food. The member of the science department looked gratefully for the interruption and quick escape. She fixed Lavi with a disbelieving look. "You want THAT for breakfast?". Rubbing the back of his head the exorcist went bright red. "No. Of course not!" Looking away to stop himself from meeting her eyes and confirming the obvious lie he continued. "Just give me something good". He grinned. Brigh looked skeptical. Allen and Jerry looked at each other confused.

"Fine". Brigh turned away resolved. "Next time you want me to cook you something dont cause such a big fuss ok? Your holding up the line". Looking back the cue the red head sweat dropped 'Oops'. He just knew he would be doing extra coffee rounds for this.

Roughly ten minutes later a plate was thrust in front of Lavi. "Erm..." He pointed at it confused. There appeared to be five flat cakey disks on the plate along with a slice of lemon and a pot of sugar. "Whats this?". Brigh looked confused. "You dont know how to eat pancakes?" The red head shrugged trying to look nonchalant. Brigh sighed and look up at Jerry questioningly. "Take a break you haven't had breakfast yet. Any way the Que has mostly gone down". The girl nodded thankfully up at Jerry. "Wait there a second she smiled at Lavi unwrapping her apron revealing her low cut maroon top. He gulped. That view was... well breath taking.

A couple of short minutes later Brigh joined Lavi at the counter carrying a similar plate of pancakes. She gestured to an to table Allen was currently occupying. They both sat down while Allen was wolfing down a loaf of bread. Brigh unfolded a pancake and sprinkled a little sugar onto it. Next squeezing the lemon she folded it up carefully wrapping the end so it didn't drip she held up her creation. "See? its easy" Still holding it up she brought it to the man opposite her's mouth. His mouth wrapped around the sweet morsel. The sweet flavor slid over his tongue electrifying his taste buds. The woman in front of him grinned knowingly. She gave him the rest of his treat and began to suck the lemon juice that had dripped onto her finger tips off.

He forgot to swallow as she sucked all the remaining juice of her last digit. Turning back to her remaining pancakes she looked up at Lavi. "What?" He looked away red in the face and his trousers straining. "Nothing".


	7. Chapter 7

Brigh waved, as the red head and his best friend strolled down the corridor. She crossed her arms and sighed looking at the dinning hall. It was scattered in plates and bowl. They were stacked up, in some places. "At least they tried to be tidy... sort of" she thought grimly. She steeled herself and began collecting up the washing and pushing them onto the counter in the kitchen through the hatch. When she had finished pushing the dishes through the hatch she heard a cough behind her. Startled at the presence behind she swung her fist. The cheek it met belonged to a very displeased Komui. He pulled off his glasses and wiped them clean as Brigh pulled her fist away and began stuttering an apology. 

The dark haired man replaced his glasses and stopped her by raising his hand. "I trust you have settled in well?" He questioned the embarrassed girl before him. She wrung her hands out not meeting the commander's eyes. "Yes, very well thank you sir." He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, no sir stuff here just plain old Komui to all". She met his eyes and smiled up warmly. "I'm not sure if your aware of the employment policy here?" The girl looked up at her elder confused. "Well, with your consent we would like to find out if you are eligible for your own innocent..." He trailed off as the girl before him looked stunned.

"Well... i don't know. Do you think i will be?" Komui pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well we test everyone and most aren't, however Hevlaska has mentioned an unusual amount of activity in innocent since you have come to head quarters". "Hevlaska? Who's that?" Brigh asked confused. The commander grinned happily. 'Good she's curious'. "You'll meet her soon enough". Brigh looked at him nervously but determined and nodded, unable to speak.

"Well then, shall we make a move?" the commander questioned gently. Brigh nodded quietly and began to follow the commander down to lowest floor of the complex. She began to loose her cool a little as she entered the chamber where all the innocence in the order was kept. She could feel sweat drip down her back making her feel frigid. Her eyes widened as the snake like member of the order rose and peered down at her. "Yes, you are definitely the one.  
The strange being stated calmly. Arms began to reach out and pick up the terrified girl. She began struggling, as the Komui called out to the creature that was currently holding her. "So how is she Hevlaska?"

The red head froze. 'Hevlaska?' She turned her head around and got a proper look at the one called Hevlaska. "You are a strong one aren't you? Such pain, that you have been through". Brigh looked at Hevlaska shocked. "Wh..What?  
How do know?..." The being just gently held her and asked the girl in her grip calmly as before. "Would you like to fight the Akuma who did this? The one who creates the Akuma?". Wordlessly Brigh nodded and was suddenly bathed in a warm green light. Her hands and wrists grew hotter and hotter, and when she thought she take it no longer it suddenly stopped.

As Hevlaska began to place the girl back down on the platform she announced quietly "78 syncro-ratio". Brigh looked at her hands and wrists startled. Her hands and arms had paled to a near pearl white from her fingertips to her elbows. As she turned her hands over she noticed there were suddenly luminescent green crosses embedded into her palms.

Komui put a hand onto the bewildered girls shoulder. he beamed down at her. "Ah, so your a parasitic type too, your a rare find." Brigh looked up at him pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "A what?". "Parasitic type exorcist, i can explain it in more depth when i examine your hand." He explained lightly as the platform began to rise and stop at the medical bay, guiding her into the room he shut the door.

A number of hours later Brigh walked back towards her room. She was exhausted. After the exam that had lasted only roughly 45 minutes or so, she had been asked to activate her innocence. That in itself was a task, she had had no idea how to do it, and although it should apparently be fairly easy to do she found herself worn out and sticky from repeatedly activating and deactivating. Her innocence had been named as Light's Hands. Much to her satisfaction. She liked the name, it seemed to echo in her mind. Reaching her room she pushed open the door, she fell upon her bed and for the first time since she had discovered what Akuma were had dreamless sleep.

When she woke the clock across from her read four o'clock. She yawned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, stumbling to a stand. She looked at herself in the mirror screwed onto the shut door. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was stringy. She sighed and reached down to pick up a towel and some showering items. As she did she caught sight of her arms again. Smiling she she thumbed her one palm. The innocence embedded seemed to thrum warming her insides. Coming back to the present she collected her thoughts and left for a well needed shower.

As she wondered through the complex that was her new home she noticed it had turned eerily quiet. Trying to focus on something else she pushed her fridge back in a pointless motion as it immediately flopped straight back covering one eye. As she reached the shower rooms she stepped into a cubicle, stripped down leaving her clothes and items on the provided hook and bench. Stepping into the shower she turned on the hot jet of water and sighed as it cascaded over her shoulders soothing the knots that had developed.

Stretching lightly she grabbed her shampoo and began sudding up her hair. Rinsing it the water streamed out a pinky color and she grimaced. Although never admitting it, she dyed her hair the vivid red that her new family had come to expect. Wondering where she could get more dye for future reference she finished rinsing her hair and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself down and wrapped her hair up in the towel she had brought along.

Due to the incident a number of days ago involving a certain red headed exorcist. Brigh had learned to bring fresh clothes with her when she showered. Getting dressed, her face flushed at the memory of Lavi seeing her practically naked. 'I wouldn't have minded him seeing, i just wish that it had been under better circumstances, i mean he is pretty cute'. She pondered to herself then suddenly turned another three shades of pink and shook her head trying to clear her head of the "pretty cute" exorcist. Calming her erratic heart down she stepped out the cubical with all her belongings bundled up in her towel. She was dressed in a long black skirt, beneath her usual big black leather boots peeked out.  
On top she wore a dark green shirt with the first three buttons undone. She had replaced her ever present black ribbon about her throat and her hair still slightly damp tumbled down her back and shoulders in soft waves.

She fingered the ribbon tidied around her neck. Her sister had been wearing it when she died. It was a painful reminder of why she was here but a powerful item that kept her grounded and determined to make sure what happened to her to never happened again. She drew strength from it made her family seem less far away. Ruffling her hair with one hand she strolled back to her room where she unceremoniously dumped her clothes in the linen basket. Sitting back on the bed she took a long look at her arms again and frowned. They were going to cause a lot of unwanted questions if she wasn't careful. Also she still hadn't fully learned how to fight with her innocence.

Looking around her room she reached into the draw besides her bed and pulled out a pair of long black gloves and slipped them on. They came up to her elbows and were fingerless. As she played with the hem of one glove she flexed her fingers finding the gloves surprisingly unrestricting. 'Well that solves a problem for the time being'.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she frowned. Grabbing the clip from her desk she clipped her hair up messily allowing it to dry while tied up. She then looked at the short sleeved green shirt and changing her earlier decision, she stripped out of it and found a plain black top where the sleeves went down to about half way down the top half of her arm. She reflected on the black image she now painted and shrugged. 'Ill have to get used to it anyway if I'm to be a fully fledged exorcist.' Smiling at herself, then picking at her teeth she strolled out of her room back to the direction of the kitchens.

Upon arrival she was greeted by a very frantic Jerry. As she had begun to open the door and call out to him that she was back to help out, he practically dove out of the door dragging her with him. Turning his back to her he made sure the door was pulled shut, then pulling on a slickly sweet grin she turned back to the confused girl. "I thought Komui, told you to take the rest of the day off, you know rest and... and... stuff". He finished lamely. Brigh raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes... but i wanted to come help, i feel fine." She went to go back to the door and Jerry side stepped her, blocking her path. "Nonsense, you can come back and help in the morning if you really want, but i don't want to see you around here unless its for dinner." He smiled at her genuinely and patted her lightly on the back. "I don't want you over working yourself, believe it or not I'm pretty fond of you." Brigh smiled back at the cook and nodded her head at his endearing statement and stepped away from the kitchen door. "OK, well ill definitely be back for the morning rush OK"  
At this Jerry nodded his head and watched the girl walk back the way she had come. As she turned a corner he visibly sighed and relaxed returning to his kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi pushed his bandanna deep into the pocket of his trousers and shook his hair out. Sighing contentedly, he grinned to himself. It had all in all been a quiet day, even Komui hadn't managed to ruin the peace. Popping his shoulders into place he contemplated the rest of the evening. He had been asked to get Brigh down to the dinning hall for 7 for her welcome party.

Making a bee line for the lounge on the second floor he heard the roaring of two people and the evil cackling of Allen.  
Confused he put his head around the door only to see both Brigh and Allen playing poker with dark looks on their faces.  
He looked at both of the hands currently down. They both had exactly the same cards, a royal flush in spades. They measured each other up evilly. Allen thrust his hand out and adopted a more civil look. Brigh beamed back at him and excepted his hand. "You know your pretty good... I bet you've made a fair amount out of people before." Allen grinned and cackled manically again. Coughing he rubbed the back of his head. "You too, that was quite a challenge looking out for you cheating".

Lavi stood in the door dumbfounded. Then walking over slouched on the chair between the pair. "So, what exactly are you two doing?" The duo turned to look at him as if he asked what colour the sky was. "We're comparing swindling tactics". Lavi sighed, some how he felt he shouldn't encourage this kind of talk in the order. Picking at his ear he opened his mouth, and his words died as he saw the young woman across from him stretch out a hand to him with a strange look of concentration on her face. She ruffled his russet hair and then grinned up at him. "Your hair looks good like that." He looked up and patted his hair then turned pink in the face and stuttered an almost incoherent thank you. The girl across looked at her hand then went pink in the face and turned to face the lamp mimicking sudden interest in the shape of the shade. Lavi also found this a good time to pick at a stray thread that had been troubling him in his jacket. Allen looked at her two and sweat dropped. They looked up suddenly as Allen slammed the cards down on the table "Poker or Black jack?"

It was getting dark when Brigh finally excused herself from the two friends. As she waved and strolled out of the lounge Lavi re-tied his bandanna around his brow securing the knot at the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the girl leave the room. Allen collected up his cards and shoved them into his inner coat pocket, then resting his elbows on his knees dropped his chin into his open hands. He stared blankly at the nonchalant man in front of him.  
"What?" The red head asked uncomfortable from the heated gaze the younger man was sending him. Allen's expression simply widened in response. Lavi's eye brow twitched. He stood up and smacked Allen over the head, stepping over the silver head that had hit the floor he stormed out of the room.

Thrusting his hands deep into hit pocket and hunched his shoulders mocking irritation, though truthfully he had had a good day. Walking past his reflection in a window pane he stopped and looked at it. He looked around suspiciously, seeing no one around he gently tugged his bandanna off his forehead in a well practiced move. Ruffling his russet hair around a bit he studied himself critically. 'Well,' Lavi thought to himself 'maybe i could do with a change...'

At this moment he heard giggling from the left of him. Whirling around he saw a slender woman in front of him. He grinned up at her warmly. "I never took you for someone who was critical about their appearance Lavi". He grinned doltishly. "Hey Lenanlee! When you get back?". The girl before him gestured towards the large bag at her feet and shrugged. "Just a minute ago, im on my way back to my room." She paused suddenly and looked at the red head confused. "Hang on, what you doing on this corridor? This is the girl's rooms side." Diverting the topic of conversation quickly and Lavi picked up the bag at Lenalee's feet and marched forward towards her room. "Come on, ill carry your stuff shall i? So i see your hair is growing back out nicely?"

Lenalee fingered her now shoulder length black hair. It had taken longer than she remembered to regrow her hair after her innocence had crystallised. She had forgotten in the absence of hair how irritating it could get, always seemed in the way but she had made a promise, she sworn she would keep and grow it out again. Looking up from her hair she smiled back at her childhood friend. "You think so? Im not sure about it anymore, before it was just tie it up and ignore it, but now its coming back im not sure if i should keep it the same style it was." Lavi kept his vision forward and patted the girl on the back. "Lenalee, regardless of what you choose you'll look good, you always do". Nodding the girl besides him began to hum a tune absentmindedly.

"So anything new happened since ive been gone?" The young exorcist asked contently. "Well that older brother of yours had been threatening a trial run of his new Kommuin." Lavi repressed a shudder as Lennalee looked at him sympathetically. Tapping his chin he thought hard. "Allen got back not that long before you, seemed ok if a little tired, and there is a new member of staff, she's helping out Jerry in the kitchens". Lenanlee's eyes seemed to perk up and he wondered if he had said to much about Brigh. "Allen's back?" Lavi breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah he is he's probably still in the second floor lounge. An image of Allen still knocked out on the floor invaded his mind.

Coming to Lenalee's door he opened it with a look of permission and dumped the bag onto the girl's bed. "Really? I might go say hi after ive had a shower i haven't seen him since Edo and Komui-Nii insisted i come back home to assess my innocence." Lavi nodded. He and Lenalee had an understanding, he wouldn't tease her about Allen and she wouldn't tease him about, well about any girl he may become... attached to. Turning around to leave he waved to her then clicked his fingers. "Oh! By the way there is a bit of a do going on tonight in the dinning hall, you know the ussual stunt." Then motioning to the wall next to him. "Don't say anything to the rookie right?" Lenalee nodded in understanding. 'so she hadn't had her welcome party yet? Should be an interesting night. Im glad i came home a little early'. Turning to her bag Lenalee began to unpack. "Oh and don't tell Komui i saw you before he did he'll skin me alive, ok?" Lenalee nodded absently, noticing the way the red head breathed a sigh of relief.

In the next room Brigh stared at the wall disheartened. She had thought that she was getting on with everyone so well.  
Maybe she had said something? Trying not to feel too sorry for herself she picked her book back up from her pillow and tried to drown the conversation she had just heard away from her head with the fairy tales from back home. As she turned her page a tear slid down her cheek unnoticed.

Brigh was interrupted a little while later by a knock at the door. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and slipping a book mark in between her pages, set the book on the side table. Raising somewhat disjointedly due to her stiff muscles she opened her door. To a sheepish looking Lavi. She slipped out of her room and pulling the door to stood infront of it with her arms crossed in a blantenly confrontational manner. Lavi gulped. 'Ok what happened to nice friendly Brigh?  
And replaced her with a she-demon?' "Yeah?" Lavi rubbed the back of his head in a comforting gesture. "Erm... thought you might wanna go grab some dinner together?". The girl in front of him gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? Cause i was in the middle of a really good book you know?". Lavi looked at the girl before him. Ok something was definitely up, she seemed angry but looked upset. "Why would i come all the way across HQ to ask you that if i didn't wanna ask you that?"

Brigh sighed. 'Ok, he has me there. So the plans to get me in and out of the dinner hall as soon as possible? Well that was fine with me.' "Gimmi a minute then" She muttered as she slipped back into her room and pulled her hair out of the usual clip and brushed it out checking her colour. The colour was still a vivid red however appeared to have faded out a little, and on closer inspection she had begun to get blonde roots through again. Ruffling her hair quickly she pulled on her big black boots and joined Lavi.

The conversation to the dinning hall was strained to say the least and Lavi was beginning to get the sneaking suspicion that he had said something that had really pissed this girl off, however what it was was still a complete mystery to him.  
Lavi sighed with relief when he reached the dinning hall and that when he pushed open the door Brigh's face was completely lost in shock at the banner strung across the rafters reading in big letters. "Welcome Brigh Ferdinand". She looked from the hall full of people both people she knew and some she didn't, to the food lining the outer tables. Her mouth opened and closed twice before she turned on Lavi.

Lavi could only duck in shock as the girl who had seemed to suddenly lighten up, turned and punched him on the arm, leaving it feeling dead. "YOU JERK!" She screeched down his ear making everyone sweat drop. He recovered quicker than he thought he would. "What was that for?!" He screamed back at equal volume. Brigh then blushed at her bad reaction. She never did deal with stuff like this well. "I thought you didn't want me at this party..." The red head looked down confused at the second one. "Huh?" He asked intelligently. "I heard your conversation with that other exorcist, and then you let act like a jerk to you!" Lavi stepped away from the girl quickly to avoid being strangled or hit again.  
"Well... its a surprise party, so... Surprise!"


	9. Chapter 9

The party had lasted a number of hours and by the time it had finished there was little food left (mostly thanks to Allen), barely any drink, and a large mess for her and Jerry had to clean up in the morning. Despite this fact she couldn't help grinning to herself happily. She had begun to climb the stairs that connected to the corridor her room was on, when she heard someone calling for her. She stopped and turned tiredly. The girl running towards her had dark green hair and was wearing an exorcist coat with flared sleeves and at the bottom turned into shorts. Brigh smiled at the girl warmly.

"Hey Brigh! Do you wanna walk back together i mean we live next to each other". The girl next to her smiled warmly with her hands crossed behind her back. "Sure, erm, its Lena right?". The girl laughed. "Close, its Lenalee actually, Komui-nii is my brother." Brigh clicked her fingers together loudly. "Of course! Im sorry ive heard loads about you off the guys."

Lenalee looked a little embarrassed and motioned to start walking to the room. "Really?". Brigh ignored the obvious embarrassment coming from the girls in waves. "Yeah, i hear your one of the best female exorcists in the order and Allen is always singing your praises." The girls eyes shot up at the young exorcist's name. Brigh grinned wolfishly. "That got your attention didn't it?". Lenalee clasped her hands to her face as it turned pink. Looking forward she wrapped her arms around herself to warm up a little. "Im not going to tell anyone".

"Why?" Lenalee looked confused. "Most people would love for a piece of gossip about the commander's sister." "Would it make you happy?" The older woman asked seriously. Looking at the floor the exorcist shook her head. "Didn't think so. And anyways not exacly a good way to start out is it?" "Tell you what. Ill give you a trade."

"A trade? A trade in what?" There was a silence for a couple of seconds as the Irish woman tried to think of a way of phrasing her offer the right way. "Well i know something about you what you want to be kept quiet so l'll tell you something about myself i want to be kept quiet." The younger girl nodded in understanding. At this the redhead stopped and began to pull off her long gloves. She shoved them into her jacket pocket and showed Lenalee her hands.

"Your an exorcist?" Lenalee turned the red heads hands over and looked at her palms where her innocence was implanted. "I thought you just worked in the kitchens?" Lenalee asked skeptically. "I did. Komui, your brother took me to Hevlaska to see if i was compatible, apparently i am." Brigh sighed. "There you go you've got something on me." Starting to walk again she turned to look at Lenalee who hadn't started moving yet questioningly. Shaking herself out of her shock the girl ran to catch up.

"Why do you not want anyone to know, its a good thing right?" "Well, yes. It is but i mean i only found out today, this morning" She amended. Brushing her fringe back she continued. "So not only is the idea a bit alien to me but i don't know how to use it yet, and i don't want people knowing until i know my limits and what i can do you know?" Lenalee nodded understandingly. "Yeah i know what you mean, you don't want people treating you differently."

The rest of the walk was held in a pleasent quietness. When the couple reached their respective door. They turned back to one another. "Well it was nice meeting you and if you ever need anyone to talk to well, im next door, literally"  
Brigh laughed happily full of mirth. "Yeah you too. Hey, i don't know if your interested but i can train with you if you like?"

Brigh looked surprised. "Seriously? You wouldn't mind?" The younger girl shook her head and smiled. "No id be happy to! Shall we meet her at 10 tomorrow? I would say earlier but I'm still a bit tired from traveling". Brigh shook her head "No that would be perfect, ive got the breakfast run to do in the morning anyway." That being said both girls entered their rooms.

When Brigh entered her room she pushed the door off and lit the lamp on her desk and turned off the main light. Stripping down and changing into her night dress she sat on the end of her bed. She took off the ribbon around her neck and gazed at the painting above her bed. 'Well Mom, Dad, Tola, Keelin. I guess I've made some pretty good friends. Maybe i can one day make sure nothing happen like it did with us.' She didn't know but whenever she spoke to this painting she felt they could hear her, could understand. She had tried to talk at their graves but all she felt was an emptiness that filled her. Flickering off the light she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

A few days later Brigh was up and early working in the kitchen having found the dinning hall already clean and tidy,  
she sworn pixies did it in the night. She was humming to herself when Jerry wandered in at 7 o'clock. "Morning"  
"Wow, your in a cheery mood" Jerry commented. "Uh huh". Dancing over to the other side of the counter she turned the radio station up slightly and secured a tea towel back into the loop of her trousers.

Jerry shook his head looking at the ball of energy next to him. She had already done all the dishs and put them away, fixed eggs ready to be scrambled, a little pan cake batter, pre heated the oven (just incase) and had started steaming some rice. She had already began on miso soup having poured the stock and tofu in. She added the miso paste and a little onion. Tasting it she added a touch more miso then sighed in contentment.

"I think i perfected my miso soup!" She cried in delight to Jerry. He attempted to smile at her, but it came out more of a grimace. The red head who had taken over his kitchen looked at him worried. "You ok Jerry? You dont let so good"  
Looking about she suddenly looked sullen. "I did it again didn't i?" Jerry nodded. "Upps.. Erm ill just grab some soup and rice and leave?" Jerry just nodded again. As the door to the kitchen slammed shut Brigh cringed. Sitting down in the dinning hall she met Lenalee who waved at her and shuffled up her bench to allow for the other girl. Smiling her thanks Brigh placed her breakfast down.

"You ok Brigh you look a little down?" "Yeah im fine just Jerry keeps getting mad at me he thinks im taking over his kitchen, not giving him a chance to cook he says". Lenalee patted the older woman on the shoulder. "Im sure its just he's so used to running the kitchen on his own it will take him a little while to get used to it." Brigh just sighed and changed the subject. "So you ready for training today?" Lenalee just nodded happily and tucked into her breakfast. Taking that as a sign she began hers too.

Sighing as she worked the knots back out Brigh pushed her head back under the scolding how shower head and shivered in pleasure. There was something about a hot shower after a good work out that was just so satisfying. Flipping her hair over one shoulder she began lathering it up with her conditioner. Lenalee had something today, she thinks it just slipped out as she didnt seem to realise she had said it but Brigh intended to fix it. Working out the conditioner Brigh switched the shower off and dressed quickly in a pair of simple black knee length shorts and black tank top she usually used reserved for work out, mentally noting to do some washing tomorrow.

Brigh made her was back to her room carrying her dirty clothes and shower stuff in a shoulder bag and towel drying her hair.  
When she made it to her room she kicked off her shoes, dumped her bag next to her bed and finished with her towel. Throwing the towel behind her in an practiced throw she knelt by her bed and pulled out her travel bag. Fishing around she found what she was looking for and smiled to herself. Standing up she brushed her legs down with her spare hand and left her room.

Lenalee heard a knock at her door just as she had finished re-tying her hair in a simple ponytail. She was surprised when Brigh stood at the door with still wet hair and thrust a book and deck of cards into her chest. Brigh grinned at her. "Can i come in?" Bewildered Lenalee moved out of the way and shut the door as the older women entered. She looked down at the book then back at the red head skeptically. "101 ways to swindle? Whats this for?" Brigh smiled wolfishly.

"I'm going to teach you poker!" "Don't think I'm not grateful for the thought but why?" Lenalee asked the women she had just invited in. She was beginning to wonder if it had been such a good idea. Brigh's face turned serious. "Well, you said today that you wished you had more in common with Allen". Lenanlee looked away, she had hoped she had forgotten about that. "And well, your helping me with training and stuff and well i thought i could repay the favour so to speak and teach you poker?". "You think it might help?" "Well i played him and that got us talking and made us fairly good friends so i cant see how it would hurt, can you?" Truthfully Lenalee couldn't see how it would.

The two settled down onto the thick rug that covered the younger woman's floor and Brigh set about teaching her the basics of poker. About an hour or so later Lenalee had picked it up nicely with a good rhythm and fairly good poker face.  
As the games progressed they had begun to chat again.

"So you never knew your parents?" Brigh asked quietly. "Not really no, and while i feel bad for not remembering them Komui-nii always tried to make up for that, he tells some of the funniest stories." As the girl giggled her pony tail swung from side to side. "Apparently there was this one time when i was only a baby and i had crawled out of my cot. My parents woke up and panicked because they couldn't find me. Spent most the night looking for me before Komui-nii found me curled up with the dog." Brigh laughed along with the girl happily.

"What about you? Do you have any family?" Brigh smiled coldly. "I used to. Akuma killed them all." Lenalee put her hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry your don't have to talk about it, i wont ask". Brigh shook her head. "No it needs to be said. I...I haven't really talked to anyone about it." Putting her cards down she folded her knees up to her chest. She breathed deeply.

"About three months ago i was working at this inn near Cork in south Ireland. I had a Mom, Dad, brother called Tola and a sister called Keelin." Brigh laughed lightly. "My parents were defiantly one for sticking with traditional Irish names"  
She looked up at Lenalee who nodded encouragingly. "Tola was six years older than me, would have been 27 next month. Anyway, I was out buying some supplies for the inn from Cork. When i came back there were Akuma everwhere. They killed everyone. Mom and Dad were dead when i got there. Had tried to fight them off. And Tola well... they killed him and his Fiance, they were found holding hands in the woods. Keelin well that was different, she always viewed me as a little kid, needed looking after you know? Well she died shielding me, came out in all these black stars and then just.  
just crumbled, i couldnt find enough to burry her."

At this Brigh composure broke and tears began streaming down. Lenalee immediately ran to her and held her tightly while the older woman shook in her arms. Sniffling Brigh continued her story. "It was then that this guy in a long black coat turned up. Wielded a katana and had his hair in a high pony tail. Didn't know he was called Kanda at the time. I was just so glad the killing would stop. He was so strong. After all the akuma were dead... there was just such destruction. Everyone was either dead or had ran. Kanda go wounded so had to stick around for a couple of days. Wouldn't let me help him of course, seemed far to proud." Brigh sniffled a bit then laughed a little with Lenalee. "Thats just the way he is"  
"After i finished burying what i could i begged him to let me help.I followed him around for a week. I think thats why he finally gave in and got me to come here..." Brigh looked up at the girl holding her tightly. "They were after me. I found out after they wanted a girl who had innocence and even though i had none they must have..." "NO". Lenalee stopped the traumatised woman abruptly. "There is no way they could have none your were compatible. This is not your fault."

Brigh just sobbed till all her tears flooded her head and caused a migraine. Her throat closed up and caused her to gasp for breath. When she had finally finished the young exorcist simple pulled up up and sat her on her bed. She then pulled out a tissue and damping it with some water out of her cup wiped down the red heads face. Then gave her the rest of the water to drink. "Do you feel any better now?" Brigh nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Her voice was still hoarse but she seemed in much better spirits.

Brushing some hair out of Brigh's face she squinted. "Brigh? Do you dye your hair?" The red head blushed and then rubbing her eyes muttered an embarrassed admittance. "Why? You have such beautiful coloured hair!" Brigh blushed deeper this time. "Really? You think so? I never liked being blonde. People always talk down to you." Lenalee laughed "Just ignore them. You have truly beautiful hair."

"Thank you. If im honest it is a bit of a pain redying every week." "You mean its non permanent?" Brigh nodded. "Well then that settles it doesn't it?" Brigh looked up at the girl, no, woman besides her. She reminded her so much of Keelin at times Brigh just mutely agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavi wondered the corridor swinging his arms. He was attempting to gain the feeling back after another long session in the library. It had been a very informative trip however he felt that his brain had frozen. Deciding that he had fed his brain enough for one day he headed to the kitchens. It was just after lunchtime but he felt he could coerce Brigh into feeding him. He grinned. Oh how he would enjoy convincing her that she wanted to give him whatever he wanted.

He changed direction suddenly having decided his destination. It had been a number of days since he had last seen Brigh and she had seemed, odd somehow, hurried which had been strange because Jerry had told him she had finished the shift for the day and since then had seemed to be too busy to see him or she was avoiding him. He tried not to linger on the latter option.

Turning the corner he broke out into a lop sided grin and ruffled his hair. He had left his bandana back in his room. He wondered if it would be a little too obvious to the other red head why. He strolled out into the dinning hall and knocked on the latch calling out.

Jerry stuck his head out and smiled. "Ah Lavi! What can I cook you up today?" The red head looked a little fazed. "Oh where's Brigh? I thought this was your day off?" Realising the rudeness of his question he shook his hands in front of himself. "Not that I am not pleased to see you" He gushed. "Erm can I just get something simple maybe an omelette?" Jerry nodded and inclined his head to a table behind Lavi. "Ill bring it out to you when it's done" The exorcist nodded his head appreciatively.

Lavi strolled over to the table and sat down gazing around with disinterest. Drumming his fingers on the table he wondered what could have suddenly kept the Irish woman so occupied.

Brigh gasped deeply as a hand was thrust in front of her. She looked up at the younger woman who had been putting her through her paces so expertly. Lenalee grinned and pulled a grateful Brigh up from her position on the floor and passed her a towel. "Your getting better you know? I think your probably close to actually going out on your first mission, let alone getting your coat."

She chatted conversationally, as the woman opposite her fought the sweat dripping down her back with the towel in her left hand. The said woman laughed. "Yeah maybe, but I'm still not a patch on you, I need to get my endurance up some more." Lenalee shrugged. "Well if that's how you feel you'd probably be best to do some jogging or something."

Brigh wrinkled her nose. "I don't much fancy running around the halls here much, that and its so… monotonous wandering around here." She tapped her chin in thought. "Do you think your brother would let me go out and, you know have a bit of a run a round".

Lenalee looked uncomfortable. "I don't know, Komui-nii doesn't really like non fully fledged exorcists going out on their own…" she faded off defensively. The Irish woman just grinned and shrugged. "Hey! That's no problem, you can come with me. Make sure i'm training properly." She winked cheekily. "Well Komui-nii tends to get a little… protective when I go out…"

Brigh looked at her sceptically. "How can he get more protective?" "Well there have been incidents." The young exorcist muttered cryptically. "Incidents?" "Well let me out it this way, he always sends someone to trail me or one of his Kommuin, and those things always destroy the town. So i've kind of been banned from leaving the compound with anyone other than two other exorcists. To keep the peace so to speak."

Lenalee met the older woman's eyes and then smiled brightly. Brigh knew she saw pain flickering through her eyes in that moment and swore she would finish training and then take her out. She felt claustrophobic if she had to stay inside longer than a month; she wondered how the young girl coped.

"Hey you know Lenalee?" She started hesitantly, only to have the girl look at the clock in the training room and shriek. "Oh no! i'm late for the coffee rounds!" Dashing off Brigh could only sweat drop as the younger girl dashed off waving her hand and promising to make it up to her another time.

Looking about the now empty training hall Brigh sighed deeply. Wiping her face and neck a second time she took a glug of water out of the jug, to the side of the pillar she was leaning against. Pulling her hair out of its restraint she shook it out and ruffled it to unstick it from her damp face.

She began to gently roll her shoulders and neck, while shaking her legs out again. The long comfortable jeans she wore billowed out as she did showing the baggy fit. Finishing her light stretches she recalled her some defensive techniques Lenalee had taught her. Breathing deeply and steeling herself she began her routine again for the second time that day.

Lavi was officially bored. Allen was apparently in the middle of some more research into his innocence. Lenalee had nearly knocked him over in the corridor a few minutes before carrying a huge tray of coffee. Crying something about the science department and not having enough hands.

Looking towards the library he paled. Ok that was definitely the last option for the time being. Shrugging he fingered the weight of his hammer. Maybe a little training was in order, particularly after being stiff from reading for so long.

Smiling to himself he headed down the stairs to the secondary training hall. He had always preferred it to the main training hall. For one it was always cool, and after training for a long period of time it was a welcome relief. The second reason was a simple fact of numbers. The main training hall somehow always ended up being packed with people when you wanted to use it. He wondered if that was what Sodd's Law was.

Pushing open the heavy wooden doors the old metal hinges creaked causing slight resistance. Looking into the centre of the hall her groaned. 'Shit, someone is already here, just my luck.' Just before he turned away, he looked at the figure in the hall properly.

'Who is that?' The girl in the hall was doing hand flip, one handed springs and back flips effortlessly. She was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, a black tank top and barefoot. As he watched her he became entranced by the golden blonde hair flying about her shoulders.

At this point she spun around towards Lavi. Planting one hand firmly by his foot she used all the strength in her arm and pushed her body upwards, dropping her foot painfully onto his shoulder. He had only a slip second to react and block his shoulder from being seriously injured.

As the girl breathed deeply he noticed the way her chest rose and fell without her body moving from her attack. "Shit! Lavi! I'm so sorry I thought you were Lenalee." He brain felt like it was being pulled through sludge.

Looking up at the girls face, without her hair blowing about he saw who it was. "Brigh?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Brigh dropped for her stance. Pushing her hair from her face she looked at the floor. "Im really sorry bout that. Kinda got caught in the moment." Walking back to the pillar with her water she slipped on the gloves that she had been wearing before she started her session praying it had been discrete enough.

Lavi's mouth gawped speechlessly. His mind working at a painfully slow speed. He felt himself getting a head ache from the effort of trying to work out what was going on. Smirking the now blonde wandered over to the speechless red head and flicked him in the side of the head. "Hey i wasnt that bad, im much better than i was!" She exclaimed defensively trying to stop herself from feeling uncomfortable from his heated gaze.

Unfortunately Lavi's brain chose to let him down with the most moronic comment he could have made at the time. "Your blonde." The statement hung in the air causing silence before Brigh's shoulders squared and her stance changed to a more aggressive one. "And what of it? What im meant to be dumb or ditzy because im blonde?". Lavi shook his head "No its just a surprise to be honest." A Large grin broke out on his face suddenly. "You know im rather partial to blondes," he stated then winked.

Turning her back to Lavi, Brigh calmly walked to the centre of the room, making sure all the while her hips swung invitingly. "Really? Now thats something i didn't know". Turning back around she used her index finger to signal him to approach her. "Come on then, lets see how good you really are". A huge grin broke out on the exorcist's face as the innuendo floated through his mind. "Really? Are you sure you can take it?"

In response Brigh charged at him leaning back to slid the last two feet to Lavi, connecting her foot with his ankle, in theory to unbalence him. Seeing through her attack the red head dodged to his left. Quickly recovering he began a slow and controled punch to the back of Brigh's neck. Only to her have foot spin around and connect with his wrist.

This quick response to his attack made the older man grin. Well if she had been training with Lenalee she would be good wouldnt she? "Lets make this more interesting shall we?" The blonde girl challenged him. "I'll show you all ive learnt it you dont wrap me in cotton wool? ok?" Lavi's face broke at into a smile as he nodded. Maybe this was just the work out he needed.

Advancing he aimed for her left shoulder in a strong right hook. To counter she knocked his hand out of the way with her left and he did the same to her with his left. Fighting for dominance Brigh swung her foot into his hip causing his balance to shift slightly, just enough to free up her hands. Spreading out her hand so she was baring her palms she struck him in his chest hard and solid.

Lavi broke out a gasp of air at being winded so painfully. Looking down on the man she had brought to his knees she grinned triumphantly. Catching his breath he looked up at the woman before him. "I forgot how strong you were..." As she opened her mouth to respond Lavi suddenly grabbed her right ankle from his lower position and twisting it brought Brigh to the ground in a loud thump.

Gathering herself back together she scowled at Lavi. "That's not fair!". He grinned as he watched the girl in front of him pout like a child who had just lost her favourite game. "You told me not to sugar coat it." Standing up he offered her a hand to help her up. Ignoring the offered hand she pushed herself back up off the floor. Brushing her butt down she considered her next move.

Racing forward suddenly she side stepped him so she was stood slightly behind him. Thrushing her palms into Lavi's back,  
the said man suddenly also sidestepped the move and using the same move as her he knocked her arms downward and bear hugged her from behind. At this point Brigh smiled sneakily. "You know your really turning me on..." She muttered seductively just below the red head's ear. Stuttering shocked, Brigh stamped on his foot, hard then elbowed him in the ribs successfully getting out of his grasp then, repeating the same move before then started of the fight, connected her foot with his shoulder.

Going down like a ton of bricks the red head looked up at the woman in front of him. "You were the one who first started using distraction tecniques"."I see, so we're fighting dirty are we?" "We can do if you like". The two weighted each other up carefully. Before waiting for exorcist to get up from his position on the floor she charged at him aiming for his face. When her foot connected with the end of a large hammer she looked startled. "Huh?"

When she heard a snickering above she looked up to see Lavi calmly if somewhat smug perched on the top of the colossal hammer now in the training room. "You were the one who said we could fight dirty, and dont complain at the injustice because you dont have any innocence." Smirking at his comment something in Brigh stirred. She had never felt this feeling before, a need to prove herself. She could feel her innocence reacting to Lavi's and it felt... excited.

Not wasting any time she pulled her gloves off and holding her hands out before her slightly crossed mutter two words that while deathly quiet Lavi heard perfectly. "Innocence, activate."

Her hands and arms suddenly began to glow and change to a luminescent shade of cream. Her nails and fingers lengthened and got stronger. Her wrists and back of her hands became encircled in black patterned armour. Letting out a breath Brigh focused carefully. She could feel the air around her electrify and become tense. Looking up at Lavi her eyes had changed from the warm blue green that was so failure to an icy blue that seemed to look straight through him.

Keeping her hands steady she whispered. "Who said i didnt possess any innocence?". As soon as the words left her lips she shouted "Light's ward!". As soon as the words left her mouth a large sphere of energy left her hands and shot towards Lavi. The ball pulsed and suddenly stretched into a net like form attempting to catch the unsuspecting man. Waking out of his daze Lavi quickly shrunk his beloved hammer and using all his strength hit the oncoming attack.

The electrified sphere rebounded and hit the back wall of the training hall. As soon as it hit it exploded cracking most of the bricks into a circular pattern. Coming to land back on the floor. Lavi shrunk his hammer more and replaced it back at his hip. Looking back at the girl in shock at the damage she was capable of, he saw her as her eyes roll back into her head.  
Racing to her, he caught he just before she hit the floor.

Holding the passed out girl tenderly he watched as her innocence deactivated and she began to look normal again. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes tenderly he looked at the woman in his arms. She was going to be a tough cookie when she learnt how to fuly control her innocence, if not then incredibly scarey.

Swinging the girl gently higher into his arms he began to exit the training hall. She was heavier than she looked. It was comforting feeling knowing that she was in his arms and wondered if she would mind him holding her like this when she was conscious. Laughing at the impossibility of it, it looked back at the wall that had been all but shattered.

"Well that was unexpected."

Brigh woke feeling warm and protected. There was a faint smell of musk and the rhythmic breathing of another near her.  
Her eyes fluttered open then took a second to focus. She became vaguely aware that she had been place on something soft, it smelled like her. Her mind worked and she realised she was in her bedroom. On her bed. The presence that had been so comforting began to move away. She grabbed onto the clothing the person was wearing, he was kind. She knew that, he knew her, he would protect her. "Dont go, stay with me".

Just as Brigh muttered the words she pulled Lavi down next to her, then was sound asleep again. He sweat dropped at the strength the woman next to him had, even when not fully concious. Shuffling a bit to move away to save them both embaressment when she woke, he noticed as he squirmed her face screwed up unhappily. Pulling him closer to her she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her body around him. Sighing he gave up to the idea of leaving quietly without her realising, and snuggled up getting comfortable.

When he stopped struggling a contented smile broke out onto Brigh's face and Lavi wondered what she was dreaming of. He could feel her breath working on his neck from where she slept. The contented smile he saw her wearing was one her had never seen on her, it suited her, made her even more beautiful than he thought possible.

Getting caught up in the moment he kissed her lightly on her forehead. Realising his actions he went red in the face trying to distract himself, but not enough to hear the blonde in his arms mutter his name quietly in her peaceful sleep. As his gaze drifted around the room he realised that the training had knocked more out of him that he had thought. Or perhaps it was was the stillness of the room he now resided in. Either way he began to drift off and soon had fallen into a deep slumber.

As the two slept the night came and went. Both completely content neither stirred.


	12. Chapter 12

Day light broke out aluminating the couple resting peacefully on the bed. It streamed in through the curtain-less window making the girl seem small wrapped around her partner. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, eventually flickering open.  
Yawning she attempted to sit up wondering why her arm felt dead. She was stopped mid-rise by the pulling on her numb arm. Looking down her eyes widened realising the cause. Her limb had been caught underneath a red headed man who was using it to pillow his head. Carefully leaning back down onto her bed she eased herself onto her side watching the unknowing man resting. She pushed his crimson locks from his face and frowned as she noted his ever present eye patch still on him. Leaning forwards she lifted his head gently and began to remove it making sure not to wake him.

As she pulled off the patch she looked at his right eye critically. It really didnt look that bad. The only real sign at his loss of sight was a faint scar about two inches long running from just below his eyebrow to just under his eye. She winced as she thought of the pain and terror he must have felt when it happened. Leaning forward she lightly kissed his eye. As she lay back down she looked startled at her sudden feeling of protection that welled up in her. It caused her to blush and turn her head away though her eyes remained fixed on his prone figure, of his well sculpted chest raising lightly up and down.

Squinting out the window at the light she estimated the time at being roughly 7 o'clock, maybe 7:30. Brigh groaned not wanting to have to think about the upcoming day. Lenalee usually met her at her door between 8 and 8:30. That meant she had anywhere between half an hour to an hour and a half. She looked dispassionately at her wardrobe wanting to settle back into Lavi's warm arms and sleep a few hours more.

Resigning herself to the impossibility of that action she gentle eased Lavi's head back up and creaped across her floor to her wardrobe drawing a fresh pair of work out trousers, and tank top. Stepping out of her crumpled black baggy trousers she pulled on her now teal coloured slacks and pulled a belt through, buckling it tightly preventing the waist band to slip off her hips. Pulling her soiled tank top off she threw it into her laundry basket and changed into fresh bindings for her breasts, frowning at the complexity of it.

When she had been younger her family had practised defense moves. They had been simple and crude but her father had wanted his children to look after themselves. It had been easy at first to exercise those moves, however as she grew up it became increasingly difficult as she started to bloom into womanhood. She had been awkward and disjointed, to the degree that she complained to her sister when she turned 16 that her breasts got in the way. She smiled at the memory.  
"You idiot!" Keelin laughed covering her mouth prettily. The younger Brigh skulked. "You mean you havent been binding them?  
No wonder Tola has been beating you recently." After that talk Brigh had learned to deal with the annoyances of training and being a woman.

Sighing she knotted the bandages tightly and cracked her shoulder. Her muscles popped into place loudly and she sighed in contentment. Lightly she stretched towards touching her toes. Then leaning back as far as she could she steadied herself on the footboard of her bed, creating an arc. When her eyes met that of the supposedly sleeping man she shrieked and jumped loosing her balance.

Lavi grinned devilishly at the embarrassed woman in front of him. It was rare he saw her so freaked out. She always seemed either jovial or cool and collected, never awkward or embarrassed, even when he had walked in on her. She pulled herself up from the crumpled heap her limbs had made. "How long have you been awake!" She shrieked. Lavi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grinned. "Just long enough to tie your bindings. Man your even bigger than i thought..." Whispering the last part of his sentence he was surprised when said woman jumped back up onto the bed straddling him.

Leaning in close he gulped as she pressed her lips to his ear sexily. "Really now... you know you could have helped me,  
its always such a pain to do it myself." As if to emphasis her point she tugged lightly at the badly tied bandages. Lavi gulped again seeing the thin material loosen and slip slightly. Pulling her hair off her neck Brigh looked at him expectantly.  
"Well?". "Well?..." Lavi parroted her in a strained voice. Rolling her eyes. Brigh got back off of the flushed man and began to undo the wrappings, turning her back to him.

"I was being serious when i asked for help you know? My sister used to help me". Lavi smiled when he saw the fiasco that had gone on underneath the knot. The material had twisted and knotted countless times and gripping the end the blonde was struggling with he gently and slowly unwrapped it again. When he had completely unwrapped the woman before him he couldn't help but stare at the perfectly creamy skin before him. Her whole back exposed to him. The woman looked at him over her shoulder looking vulnerable. Sighing he rested his head onto her shoulders lightly and breathed in her scent.

He let his more base instincts take a hold of him he raised his head slightly to the tops of her shoulders and kissed them moving up her neck. Her breath became more erratic as she tilted her head to the side as if to grant him access. Noticing this he slowly pushed her hair out of the way fisting his hand into her thick locks. His other arm snaked around the partically naked woman underneath her pert breasts. Gripping his hand the woman below him began to shift and turned more fully toward the man showering her with love.

With Brigh at an angle in his arms, she leaned warmly into his left shoulder. Pulling his arm around herself tighter she guided his head closer to hers. When their lips met she could taste his slightly salty morning saliva lingering on his lips and numbly wondered what she tasted like to him. Turning more she straddled him in a sitting up position and pushed her breasts into his firm chest hungrily. She pulled him closer to her desperately as he deepened the kiss.

Tilting her jaw upwards slightly he ran his tongue lightly along her inside of her lips. He felt a flood of emotions well up into him when he felt her push his tongue back in a fight for dominance. Pulling back suddenly he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and marvelled at his luck. She had pressed her body flush to his gripping him tightly to her. Her eyes had fluttered shut at some point and lips looked full and swollen from the fierceness of their kisses. Swooping down again to taste the sweet nectar of her lips he looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 8 o'clock and he knew if he wasn't at the dinning hall soon the silver haired exorcist who was his best friend would know something was up.

Grudgingly he pulled away from the panting beauty straddling him. She rested her head on his forehead and giggled lightly causing him to break into a lopsided grin. "That was fun". She whispered when her giggling had stopped. Looking down at her state of undress she blushed. "Erm... you know i was really only asking for help?" She asked helplessly. Looking down at the large creamy expanses of skin pressed against him, the red head blushed too causing a trickle of blood to sweep down from his nose. Swipping it away quickly he kissed Brigh's collar bones.

"Call it part of the service" Laughing at the response Brigh used her hands to cover herself and turn her back on him again.  
This time acting like the perfect gentleman he tightly wound the binding around her expertly. When the material began to end her tied it at the back in a flat comfortable knot patting it gently. "How does that feel". Blushing lightly the blonde before him nodded appreciatively and pulled on the forgotten top she had originally been changing into.

Standing up she looked at the man sat cross legged on to bed uncomfortably. "Erm... i think Lenalee is gonna be here soon", she muttered feeling bad. Taking the hint the red head swung his legs off the bed and standing stretched lightly. He nodded understandingly. He went to adjust his eye patch when his hands met nothing but skin he looked panicked. Brigh looked at him uncertainly. "I took it off when you were asleep so it wouldn't cut into you..." her voice drifted off unsure of his reaction and if she had mentioned a taboo.

"You mean, its been off this whole time?" The girl before him simple nodded, as he picked the black patch back up off the bed side table. "You know its not that bad... i think scars can make people look distinguised." Then pulling her hand to her mouth looked uncomfortable. "Not that im saying you think its bad or other people do!" She panted out frantically.  
He smiled at the flustered girl before him. So not only was she not scared of the scar but she liked it?

Shrugging lightly he changed the subject to a lighter one. "So what you up to today?" Breathing in a lung full of fresh air that tasted sweet with relief, she smiled."Just some more training with Lenalee." Then rubbing the back of her head muttered, "i havent actually got that much control over my innocence yet... i havent much stamina at the moment"  
"Your welcome to watch if you want?" She asked more confidently. To this the exocist nodded happily. "I would like that."

Grinning the pair looked at each other feeling the comfortable understanding they had seemed to have naturally adopted. "Right." The red head said breaking the silence. He strolled across to the door to leave for the dinning hall. He was stopped though by the hand that lightly rested on his wrist. Quiet, light but commanding he looked back at the owner of the hand. "Lavi..." She started biting her lip nervously. "Thank you for looking after me." Then she pressed her lips back onto his in a chaste quick kiss surprising him. Blushing she pulled back after a few second then patted him on the back. "You must be starved!!" Then all but pushed him out of her room. The flustered man half fell out of her room and sweat dropped as the door shut on him. "Defiantly a strange woman."

On the other side of the door Brigh leaned against the door panting slightly as she tried in vain to calm her racing head down. "That was too good to be true." Pinching herself she yelped at the sudden pain in her wrist.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Ok i feel i owe it to people who have been reading this story to say this. Im really really sorry that the updates had kinda slowed to an almost stop. I was having problems with the amount of course work and stuff to get in for my art course, and i ended up having a bit of a nightmare with it. But that aside its finished now so hopefully i can get this story rapped up in the next couple of weeks/months.

Allen looked at Lavi suspiciously. With one eyebrow cocked he held the loaf of bread in his hand lightly halfway to his mouth unmoving. The red head in question flickered a look at him and then continued to engross himself in his misao soup. Taking a bit of the freshly baked bread Allen continued staring at the man before him. Since he had met up with him in the dinning hall he had been acting odd. His eyes flickered to door every few seconds, was wolfing his food down to a speed that impressed even himself and (which intrigued him the most) had held a perpetual faint blush in his cheeks accompanied with a slight smugness. Both had yet to actually greet one another and the tension was beginning to radiate them off in waves causing all other member of the order leave a large sphere of space between them and the duo.

Finally giving up on the battle of wills the red head broke the silence. "What? Allen Walker are you staring at!". "Just watching your reactions". Allen muttered dispassionately. "So what id im acting differently that's my business." Lavi mumbled irritated. The chair screeched back as Allen stood up suddenly thrusting a finger into the fellow exorcist's face and proudly shouted. "I knew it! Something happened you pretty much admitted it!". Going bright red in the face Lavi looked up at Allen and smacked him round the head. "I didn't say jack! Shut up and sit down!"

Allen obeyed the increasingly agitated man before him. As he sat down he could see the man next to him relax a little bit at the knowledge that a scene wasn't about to occur. Lavi pushed his soup away it had gone tasteless mid swallow at the silver haired man's cry. He ruffled his hair in an old gesture to calm himself down a little bit. He had been one step away from hitting that kid. Sighing, sounding much older than he was, he set a leveled look on Allen. "Please just drop it. For a while at least, i need some time then ill tell you ok?"

Allen's eyes widened at the older man's words. In an instant he saw the sucessor of bookman. A young man, wise beyond his years, trusting him. Taking a gigantic bite into his next dish Allen widley thumped Lavi on the back grinning ear to ear. Mph!  
Kay kay! Mph! This waffle is good!" Smiling at the younger man acceptance, Lavi smiled. 'Thank you. I don't deserve friends like you.' The conversation returned to normal shortly after, filling the dinning hall with laughter and visible relief as the other members of the order relaxed from the previous strain.

Unknown to the other occupants an old friend and ally had just returned home.

"No, no, no! Your still not doing it right Brigh?!" Hands on hips Lenalee looked at the woman before her. Brigh had a light sheen of sweat covering her bare skin as she ran through the exercises that had become routine. "No!" Lenalee exclaimed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Dropping out of the sloppy stance the blonde looked at her trainer. "Im sorry." Sounding meek and ashamed she dropped her eyes to the ground.

Sighing the younger woman pushed her hair back from where it had been brushing her shoulders. Sitting down and leaning her back against a pillar she signalled for the exorcist in training to join her. Closing her eyes as she leaned back Brigh felt her body relax. Breaking the comfortable silence the brunette cleared her throat. Looking back at the woman next to her, Lenalee looked at her in concern. "Whats wrong? Your hearts not in this today." Smiling the blonde waved her hands frantically in front of her. "No no no!! Nothing wrong, see im great!" She said energetically, and gently knocked the side of her head as if to prove a point.

Gripping her knees close to her the Lenalee gazed up at the ceiling unblinking. "Please don't play me Brigh, its ok if you don't want to talk about it but i get enough denial from my brother." Wincing Brigh turned to her friend. "Im sorry im not trying to play you, its just i don't know what to say really". Crossing her legs she curled into herself and took a deep breath. "Stuff happened last night... I ended up sleeping with Lavi."

Eyes startled the younger woman grabbed the Brigh's hand. "You slept with Lavi!" She shrieked surprised. "Don't you think thats a bit soon? But i guess if he was good you cant really say you regret it, but i really didn't think he was like that." Lenalee rattled off with a glazed look in her eyes. "If he was good?..." Brigh mimicked confused. She then turned bright crimson. "No"Hiding her face in her hands at the double meaning in her words. "I meant i only slept next to him, well we were kinda curled up, but fully clothed!" At the embarrassed exclamation the brunette seemed to calm down. "Oh... ok that makes more sense. So how did that happen."

Having explained the whole story to Lenalee, Brigh slumped down eventually opting to lie completely on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Eyes closed Lenalee carefully processed the information she had just recieved. "Ah... so it was you who caused all that noise an damage in to second training hall." Eyes flickering to the younger woman in disbelief, Brigh's mouth fell open. "Thats all you have to say?!"

"Che... So the other training hall is broken." Eyes shooting to the door both the girls looked at the man now standing before them.  
Turning pale Brigh shot up and immediately ran forwards and wrapped her arms around the man before her. "Kanda Yuu!" Feeling him stiffen she dropped her arms away and more formally bowed to him. "Welcome home." Regaining his composure he turned to the other woman present. "Lenalee. When you see him tell your brother to come find me in my quarters." Sending an apologetic look at the younger woman she motioned an apology. "A little over the top maybe?" Lenalee just laughed pushing herself up using the pillar to her back. "Definitely." Strolling back to the centre of the training hall they began their workout from scratch. This time with much more success.

Lavi dropped his eyes to the floor dispassionately as the girls began their workout. So thats how it was? He questioned. When Brigh pushed him out of her room this morning it was more than just to save face with Lenalee. Turning his back to her he knocked his head against the wall and remained leaning there to catch his thoughts. "Goodbye Brigh." He whispered quietly. Moving away from the training hall he headed to his room.

Later that evening Brigh was sat in the dinning hall. She had scrubbed up well she felt. After having finished her training session and taking the required shower the blonde had tried to dress up a little bit more. She had smiled to herself when she had been getting dressed at the silliness of it. She smoothed down the deep burgundy dress that hugged her waist and fell prettily to her feet. Chewing her finger nails she wondered if it had been a bad idea. She had been sitting in the dining hall for 2 and a half hours now. She had asked Jerry when she turned up at 7 if a certain red head had been by yet and he swore he hadn't seen the man in question.

Slumping down she fingered the ribbon tied around her neck. Untying it she played with it between her fingers for the umpteenth time that day. Slumping down more so she was almost had the whole of her front on the table before her she sighed.Jerry had left about an hour ago after Brigh's insistence that if anyone hadn't eaten she could feed them. At the time she thought it would be nice to have a late dinner with Lavi, particularly as he seemed to like her cooking. Telling her stomach to shush as it grumbled a protest, she rested her head on her arms.

Her head shot up when she heard a second stomache grumble in response to hers. Smiling brightly she turned round and tried not to let her expression slip too badly as she look at Allen. He waved appologetically. "Sorry... Not who you thought?" Brigh shook her head tiredly. "Im always happy to see you Allen." Her face had fallen into a bittersweet smile of happiness and sadness."I'm glad for the company." "Were you waiting for someone?" The exorcist asked gently. She shrugged her shoulders. "We hadn't arranged to meet so its my fault i suppose."

At this both their stomach's protested. Laughing together the mood lightened. "I'm sorry you hungry too?" The acting cook asked good naturedly pulling on the apron next to her and entering the kitchen through the quick exit door. "We dont have much because its after normal hours but i could rustle something up. Nodding enthusiastically to the woman before him like she had suddenly descended from heaven Allen leaned upon the hatch window.

Pottering in the kitchen happily Brigh's hands did most of the work for her while her brain seemed to shut down. She was awoken by Allen hollering at her. "I said so who were you waiting for?" Turning her back as she went slightly pink, she turned down the oven a fraction and flipped the beef steak cooking on the hob. "I was actually waiting for Lavi. I wanted to talk to him about some stuff." She mentally smacked herself in her head. 'What a stupid thing to say, that answer just begs for more questions.'

Skipping the embaressment and any potential follow up questions. Allen stuck a finger up in the air. "He went on a mission.  
Left this afternoon, apparently asked for it." Scratching his head he looked confused. "Usually he hates missions with bookman, but he had been acting weird this morning." Brigh dropped the plate she had been carrying as her hands shook slightly. 'Oh, so thats what had been going on?' Falling into a moment of self pity she picked up the pieces of broken plate and tossed them into the bin to the right.

Forcing a big smile onto her face she looked back at a slightly shocked Allen. Plating up several plates of, pasta bake, steak,  
bread with butter and soba noodles she passed them individually through the hatch to Allen. For once his eyes were no longer fixed on the food before him but on the distressed woman infront of him. "Im sorry Allen im suddenly really tired. Im gonna head off to bed." Fleeing the kitchen before the exorcist could say anything to her she pulled the outer door with a slam of disregard.

Looking at the ribbon on the table as Allen sat down his face crumpled in worry. That was nothing like the Brigh he had come to know. What the hell was going on between those two?


	14. Chapter 14

Allen shuffled from foot to foot. He raised a fist to the door in front of him. Looking at the ribbon in his other hand he let his hand drop. Sighing he leaned against the door looking uncomfortable. Pushing himself back up he face the door again. Scowling slightly he raised his fist. The door creaked open slightly and Lenalee slid out. Taking one glance at the raised fist and another at the exorcist in front of her she gentle shut the door behind her. Whispering quietly she leveled Allen with an intrigues look. "What you doing here?" Grinning foolishly Allen dropped his still raised fist and rubbing the back of his head he offered the girl in front of him the ribbon still held in his grip firmly.

Lenalee's gaze dropped to the ribbon shocked. "Where did you get that? Is that Brigh's?" Allen nodded wordlessly. "Yeah she left it in the dinning hall thought it was kinda odd, i've never seen her without it." "It was her sister's". Lenalee muttered distractedly taking the offered piece of fabric fingering it gently. "Her sisters?" Allen asked bewildered. Realisation dawned upon his face. "She's dead isnt she?"

Shaking herself out of her distraction. Lenalee fixed Allen with a warm smile. "Thank you for bringing it back, it will mean alot to her. She wasnt feeling very well earlier." Deciding not to press the matter he began to turn away. "Well tell her i hope she gets better." He smiled brilliantly at the woman before him. As he began to walk away Lenalee grabbed his wrist. Her fringe covered her expression making her seem strangely desperate. Looking up she gave a shakey smile with blush in her cheeks. "Would you erm... would you like to hang around for a bit?".

Shocked Allen felt his head thump painfully in his head. He could feel the warmth of her slender hand around his wrist. The heat seemed to spread to his whole body making it sing in a welcome delight of anticipation. Going strangley serious in one of his rare moments Allen nodded slightly. "I'd like that." Walking to the next door down Lenalee pushed it open with ease. Pulling Allen into her room she sat cross legged on the bed with her back to the headboard and wall. Blushing, she let go of the wrist still in her possession. Motioning from him to sit on the bed, the silver haired exorcist leaned back onto a wall letting his legs sprawl of the edges of the bed.

Leaning forward Lenalee reached onto the nearest table to her bed pulled out a worn packet of cards. Smiling brilliantly she gave the cards to Allen. "Fancy teaching me poker?" The boys expression in front of her turned dark. Unfazed by the sudden predatory look that took over Allen, she nudged him with her foot to teach her. Quickly running through the rules for Lenalee he began to deal the first round. Looking at the cards she smiled internally. 'OK i can best him with this.'

Brigh woke the next morning to a knock at the door. Ok correction repeated knocking at the door. She threw the thin sheet off her and looked at the dress she had been wearing last night. It was a beautiful dress, just not when you had been sleeping in it. Stumbling upwards she tried to brush some of the creases out as she noticed in the mirror attached to her door that she had large black circles about her eyes, her usually bouncy hair was stringy and lifeless. She licked her fingers and attempted to wipe war the tear streaks that patterned her face fruitlessly. Sighing dramatically she pulled the door open. "Ok Lenalee i get it we need to...oh." Surprise stopped her mid-sentence at the man before her. "Komui." The sibling looked at her a little worriedly. "You should look after yourself better you know." The admonish made her feel embarrassed and self conscious. Rubbing her hand through her hair she looked away. "Is that all you wanted to say?" Raising an eyebrow a flicker of light shimmered across the commander's glasses. "No. Actually i wanted to examine your innocence again see how the progress is going. My cute little sister informed me yesterday that had been training with her and she felt you were ready for your coat and fist missions."

Seeing the shocked look he smiled paternally. "Dont look so worried. Come to my office when your ready, sorry to have woken you up." Turning away he waved to her and strolled to the next door knocking it loudly. Stepping back into her room Brigh could still hear Komui's muffled shouting to his sister, the girl in question appeared to be ignoring the racket he was creating. Looking at the clock opposite her bed she cursed loudly. It was already 12 she usually was helping Jerry by this time. But she reasoned to herself, he had been pretty loose with those ruled lately and kept telling her he didnt need any help. She suspected that Komui had had a quiet word with him about her innocence. 'Sneaky bastard'. She thought fondly.

Reaching for her shower stuff she rolled it up in the large pale blue towel rolled up on her chest of draws. Her eyes were drawn to the door when she heard a loud band and the sound of heavy breathing in the hallway. Shrugging she picked up her stuff anf left her room. Popping over Komui who was lain sprawled over the corridor with a large bum on top of his head. She heard him mutter something about only protecting his cute little sister, but thought nothing of it as she continued to her destination.

The shower had made her feel much more refreshed and level headed. She still felt rejected and disheartened but there was nothing that could really be done about that. Swinging her arm jovially to Komui's office she stopped abruptly at the library. Sticking her head around her door she noticed the silence that descended upon the empty space. Running her finger long the rows upon rows of books, her gaze fixed upon a particular section. The section in question was listed as "History And Foundation Of The Black Order." The high and important title struck her. OK so maybe she had asked to join but she barely knew anything of its history. The next thing that struck her was the book entitled, "The bookman, a legacy." Sliding ding it out from the self she perched the heavy volume precariously on her left arm, from what she could tell this book seemed unfinished, from the missing back cover and blank pages to the end.

The contents featured at the front feature different sections that sounded perplexing and complicated. She was about to replace the book when a section interested her. "Past and Present Bookman Bibliographies". Flickering the section open her eyes widened at a small sketchy picture of a childish Lavi. His hair was a little longer and differently styled. The bandanna was still there but both his eyes were wide and shining. Closing the book she held it to her chest. She knew the bookman were important to the Black Order, maybe it would be worse a little research? She let herself be deceived by the denial as she checked the book out.

Holding the book to her chest Merrily Brigh carried on through the hallway this time determined to make it to Komui's office without distraction. Knocking on the door, Brigh entered without invite. Pulling a large pile of paper work off the chair opposite the desk she placed herself down careful to not knock any piled of paperwork. Placing the book on her lap she tapped and the cover as she was pretty much ignored by the commander writing a report.

Her eyebrow twitched as the minutes ticked by and there was not response from the commander. Finally loosing to her impatience she grabbed the coffee out of his hands mid sip. Looking up shocked Komui looked about the room. His eyes fixed on the coffee and let out a nassel winey voice. "Not my coffee! Not my coffee give it back!!" Rolling her eyes at the man who was supposed to run the majority of the black order and the main head quarter she handed it back to him. "I thought you wanted to see me?" Adjusting his glasses and attempting to regain some credibility, Komui cleared his throat. "Ah yes i did ask you here didnt i?" Motioning to the only open space in his office when there was no mess he signaled her to stand over there. "Right. I want you to activate your innocence and create light's ward and hold it in your hands for as long as possible." Turning back to his paper work Brigh sweat dropped.

"What? Thats it? Thats the great test to see if im worthy?" Activating lights hands she pushed at the power in her hands and created a large sphere that rotated gentle between her two hands. "Its to test your stamina. Accourding to Lenalee you are acceptional at the use of innocence and combat but your stamina lets you down. Therefore if you can hold that for as long as i deem fit your training will be complete." Looking up from his paper work he looked at the time stating. "Its two o'clock now if you can make it to half three ill deem you as ready".

Sweat dipped down her nose and fell the to floor staining the carpet to a deep caramel colour. Her whole body ached. It felt like she had been doing push ups for ten hours straight. She panted as the strain took its toll on her. Carefully holding light's ward she began to reposition her legs. Carefully she leaned her back against the wall the behind her and slid down to a more comfortable sitting position. The pale sphere of energy between her hands flickered and pulsed. Watching the energy flutter a little unstably she dropped her elbows to her knees unable to support them any longer. Surely it was way past half three by now. It must have been. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Forcing them back open she saw Komui look towards her please.

"You can let it go now. Your more than capable." Brigh smiled faintly as she finally let go and slumped against the wall unmoving. The last foggy words she heard before she fell asleep were the proud words of her commander whispering. "Welcome to the black order."


	15. Chapter 15

Brigh mumbled incoherently as she felt a light jabbing in her ribs. As it carried on she screwed up her eyes in irritation. "Stop it." She slurred feeling like she had drank a liquor cabinet. The poking continued though suddenly moved to up to her cheek at her words. Frowning she cracked open an eye. The light shot straight through her skull. Moaning she opened her eyes carefully looking at the man before her. He had on swirly glasses and a long white coat. He was holding a tape measure between his out stretched hands and the look of obvious glee was filling his face making his expression seem stretched.

Sitting up Brigh attempted to fix him with a look of scorn. "Ah! Yes get up! Get up! I need your measurements!" Looking at him disgusted she rubbed her head. "Listen you little perv' I have a splitting headache, my mouth is dry and all i want to do at the moment is crawl into my bed. You have ten seconds to leave or im gonna kick your sorry ass next door, through the wall." The man before her completely ignoring her pulled her up and began to measure her inner arm. Making a quick note while muttering to himself he began to measure her outter arm.

"HEY!" Brigh screamed going red in the face as she snatched her arm out of the man's reach. "What did i just say?!" Ignoring her again he carried on with his measurements. Brigh gripped her fist about to smack him one for ignoring her untill she heard Lenalee giggle. Finally taking in her surroundings the blonde looked about, noticing she was no longer in the commander's office but in the sick bay sitting up on a thinly padded bed. Looking to her left she saw the source of the giggle. Giving her a sarcastic look the blonde eyed up the brunette.

"He's not a pervert." Lenalee began. "He makes the exorcists' coats. You should be honored he's been talking about doing this ever since you arrived." Brigh gave the man infront of her an apologetic look. "Erm... sorry i guess then." The man looked up suddenly. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Beaming to no one in particular he started taking her waist measurement.

Sweat dropping the young woman ignored the man fussing about her. Looking down at her hands she felt there should be some change. Something should be different. She was no longer just a girl with innnocence but an exorcist. She was going to control people's lives in slipt second desicions. Gazing at her hands she went pale. Nothing had changed and it felt even stranger. A small slender hand landed upon hers. She looked up at the owner.

Lenalee smiled supportively. "It isn's that bad. Just take it a step at a time. We will all be there for you." Looking gratefully at the younger woman comforting her, she smiled a shakily. "So thats it huh?" The girl infront of her nodded. "No more training sessions." "Not unless you want them." Lenalee shrugged in acceptance.

Smiling Brigh looked down at her hands once again and clasped them shut. 'I will make a difference.' She swore to herself. Looking back up at the two black order members in the room with her her resolve shone through in the face.

Sighing heavily Brigh visibly forced the tension out of her shoulders and back. Cracking her neck, she rubbed it closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt her muscles relax. It was stupid to be this worried. It was just a coat of god's sake! Her superficial side whispered to her unpleasently telling her all the aweful things it could be. Resolving that it was black and that it couldnt look that back she stepping into komui's office.

She looked at the outfit that was hung up on the opposite wall. "Is that that?..." She questioned uncertainly. "Yes. What do you think?" Shaking her head uncertainly she strode across the short expanse of floor and fingered the material softly. It was thick but light and the dark material seemed to whisper through her fingers. She looked at the commander confused. "Do they ussually create a whole outfit?" Smiling showing his perfectly white teeth Komui answered making Brigh blush. "Only in special circumstances."

"May I?" Brigh asked uncertainly as she began to pull the outfit towards her. "Of course its your now."

She pulled the items close to her chest breathing in the scent of newly sown thread and detergent. She inhales the smell as deeply as possible, trying to make it a part of her. This was her now. No turning back, she promised herself as the feeling of panic rose. Forcibly relaxing her shoulders she breathed deeply. This was going to be one odd day she thought, as she gestured to the room opposite to the office she was in.

"Do you mind?". Shaking his head the commander chuckled. "Of course not we need to know if something is right with it. After all it needs to be battle worthy." Giving a weak smile and a nod of acceptance the newly appointed exorcist clutched the garment bag close to her chest. She strode to confidently to te door. Her hand rose to the door nob. Her hand was shaking. Ignoring it she strode forward faining ignorance.  
--


	16. Chapter 16

Lavi heaved the back pack higher upon his shoulder and looked up at the inn's lobby. The busty young women at the desk fluttered her eyelashes and smiled coyly at him. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily and looked away. At this a giant panda paw smacked him over the head into the near by wall.

Bookman raised an angry fist to his ward threateningly. The boy just brushed himself off, slumping again he sighed. "Jii-Jii..." Right eye twitching bookman threw his hands on his hips focusing all his energy into chastising the boy before him. "What is wrong with you?! Just stop sighing, or i swear i will tie you to a lamp post outside and leave you there!"

The elderly exorcist calmed down. Looking closer to his age, he patted Lavi's shoulder comfortingly. "I wont ask and i don't want to know. But let it go." Fingering his hammer the red head gained some feeling of control and strength. Dismissing his ward's behaviour, Bookman strolled up the stairs with purpose. Trailing behind dispassionately, Lavi closed the door to their twin room behind him. Dumping his bag on the floor he calmly sat upon his designated bed. Nodding absent mindly towards his tutor's form, as he prattled of some reason for a scouting mission on his own. Not that Lavi was in any mood to complain.

Swinging his feet up onto the bed he reclined on his back fully clothed. Staring at the ceiling he closed his eyes. Only to see the peacefully sleeping face of a blonde. Sighing he rolled over and stared at the blank wall. Ruffling his hair dismissively, he failed to notice the lack of his once omni-present bandana.

Brigh was pissed off. Well maybe that word was a little strong, but she was not pleased. After receiving her first mission as a fully fledged member of the black order she had been excited, but not anymore. She looked around her and stared at the ump-teenth rice-field she'd seen that day. Trailing ahead of her was Allen and to her left a some what pre-occupied Lenalee.

Neither seemed to be paying much attention to their journey. Lost in their own worlds, Brigh was left to keep herself occupied. Picking at her teeth she rolled her eyes. Three days of traveling with them had taught her she was better to leave well enough alone than to try and scrape some semblance of conversation out of the pair.

Ignoring the pairs unusual behaviour she thought again about the mission. She was on a basic investigative brief to explore the possibilities of innocence having being discovered in rural japan.

Squinting ahead of them she noted a small village a few miles up. Sighing with relief she noted the lack of response from the couple, she elbowed the quiet girl next to her. Jumping as if unaware of her surroundings the brunette looked up at Brigh startled."Thats the village right?" The blonde gestured. The hope strained her voice making it sound foreign and unknown. Wincing she settled her vocal cords and asked again little more subtly, "it is isnt it? Man, my feed are hurting" Patting her belly she added comically, "that and the monster in my stomache wants feeding." Laughing the girl next to her nodded and grinned.

"Yeah its getting a little late isnt it? I bet you guys are hungry, being paracitic types and all." Running a few steps ahead she stopped infront of their fellow pale haired exorcist.

"hey Allen your hungry right?" Looking at the younger of the group the brunette paled squeeking to her elder. "Brigh! He's turned into a zombie!". Jogging ahead the blonde looked at her fellow exorcist only to see a boy before her slumped over pale and muttering darkly to herself. Shaking her head she led the boy quickly to the village having Lenalee running after her.

Upon entering the village she directed to group to a small road side ramen store, following her nose she sighed deeply into the fragrance settling the duo into the main bench. Ordering food on their behalf she grinned to herself at Lenalee's unusually attentive behaviour to the silver haired boys actions or lack there-of.

Ten minutes later food placed with food placed before the fore-mentioned exorcists face he seemed to revive. First his nose twitched then his mouth into a grin. Then as his eyes un-fogged he grabbed the choppsticks breaking them apart and dug in hungrily.

Relived the brunette more sedately tucked into her meal occasional sneaking peaks at the boy who had worried her so. Brigh turned a blind eye to the obvious doting and carried on with her meal trying not to feel like a pig. Ever since she had attained her innocence she couldnt eat enough. It had worried her at the beginning but seeing as her figure and size hadnt changed at all she figure why not?

Finishing his first bowl Allen sighed contently he ordered a second bowl, then another at Brigh's frantic hand actions. Gazing around, suddenly taking in his surroundings he realised they had hit their destination. He also noticed with a faint blush in his cheeks the close proximity of the pretty young women next to him, daintily eating the noodles before her.

He still couldnt believe the night they had shared together. After playing many games of poker he had quickly learned that the girl he thought of as "innocent" was far from that. Not only had she systematically swindled him but shortly after given him the most passionate kiss of his life. Not that he had much to compare to he reasoned. But still it had been nice to curl up next to a warm body afterwards and fall into a blissful sense of calm and sleep.

Blushing he turned his head away for fear of someone noticing. Unfortunately this was a little delayed as the older blonde looked at him questioningly, eyebrow raised inquisitively. Grinning as he hid his head he cursed himself for being so see-through.

Lavi awoke to the sounds of a town in full throw. Yawning he spread his tight muscles from their positions, wincing. Looking through the small window in his temporary quarters he estimated the time around midday. Rubbing his eyes of sleep he dully calculated that he had been asleep his early yesterday evening, explaining his attire and his increased need for a shower or bath. Hunkering towards the bathroom he looked to his "master's" bed noticing it had already been made and the man in question had already left.

Grinning fondly at the thought of the strict old man giving him a lie in the red head began running the hot ta for his bath. Receiving his toiletries from his rucksack he turned of the tap to the now full bath. Stripping he eased himself into the hot water.

Hissing at the increased temperature he dropped his face into the water leaving his nostrils barely afloat. Relaxing a young woman's face popped into existence in the middle of hugging another man. Exhaling roughly, bubbles rose the surface he frowned severely.

After scrubbing his skin harshly to wash that particular image away, he rose draining the bathtub. Wrapping a towel loosely around his hips he grabbed another for his torso and hair. Leaving the bathroom he turned to the door as the lock clicked open. Carrying on drying his hair his hands froze as his saw his best friend step through the door and the one woman he had been trying to forget about.


	17. Chapter 17

Allen stepped into the room talking nonsensically to the girl trialling behind him. Brigh had seemed out of sorts for the past week. Dark circles had formed making her usually vibrant and bright eyes seem dark and sunken. Her skin was now currently at a state of pale that bordered on ill.

He had tried to ask subtly if everything was ok in the young woman's life but had hit a brick wall as soon as the words left his mouth. Without being able to pinpoint the reason he had noted she seemed to lately constantly either training or working in the kitchen. Where she found the time to sleep he no longer knew.

Shaking the increasingly dark thoughts from his head he resumed his mindless banter. "So anyway i was like you think that's a challenge? I can eat 20 time that much!" Pushing open the door to their contacts room he stopped abruptly at the red head before him.

Lavi gazed at him dully and carried on moving the towel through his dripping hair. Upon hearing Brigh's voice behind his best friend he froze looking paniced. Eyes widening he stared at the blonde bombshell as she entered the room blissfully unaware at the undercurrents of tension building.

Brigh entered the room, her sentence fading off as she saw the man before her. Quickly she dropped her eyes to the ground, her hair covering her eyes and shielding her expression. Her face felt like someone had pulled invisible strings in it causing all the muscles to ache beyond their capacity. Her heart felt as though it had stopped in the seconds that past making her feel empty and more alone than ever since her family died.

Expression still unseen she turned away and back towards the entry way she had so unwittingly walked through. Her back still turned to them she wiped her hair out of her eyes. Resting her hand on the solid wood door frame she muttered the only words she could speak as her voice closed up. "Oh. Allen ill meet you downstairs im going to check on our rooms and Lenalee." Without waiting for a reply she left the room silently.

The air had gotten still and silent in the abrupt departure. Plastering a smile on his face Allen turned back to the red head in question to make light of the situation, but upon registering is expression simply nodded, made his excused and left. As he exited the room he noticed a wet hand print on the door frame still glistening.

After fleeing the room Brigh immediately ran as fast as she could to her room. Thanking herself for small mercies she noticed the lack of her temporary room mate. Grabbing a towel out of the random assortments in her back pack she quickly entered the ajoined bathroom. Clicking the lock behind her she ran the bath taps. Letting the stream rise up to a near suffocating state she sank back, leaning against the door and finally allowed herself to break down.

The fake smile upon her face broke as a single tear ran down her cheek. From then it was almost easy as she shattered. Gripping her shoulders she sank her nails in as deep as they could go, trying to distract herself from her suddenly erratic heart beat. It hurt, it hurt so much.

Even as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out, the tears that followed burned down her cheeks. Her throat closed up and became like razor wire as she swallowed her sobs.

Some time later, she could never be sure when she carefully stripped herself and climbed into the bath. Feeling numb though the water was scolding she rested her head tiredly against the wall. Breathing deeply she felt completely calm. Having broken down she felt exhausted. She cupped the bathwater in her hands and poured it over her head letting strands of hair get tangled at the corners of her mouth.

She found it had to believe that after two whole weeks of trying to get past this and hold it together she had crumbled so easily to just his form. Remembering that form. She turned crimson in the face. She knew that the image of an illusive redhead drying his hair eyes closed suggestively, with a towel slipping low over his hips would haunt her in the night, she gulped.

Ruffling her own hair she tried to push it to the back of her mind. He had seen her so she reasoned it was karma. Though she reasoned she was no where near as beautifully sculpted as he. Maybe her hadn't liked her like that? Maybe some part of her repulsed him. Crossing her arms over her chest she reasoned maybe it wasnt her figure but her personality. Had she been too pushy? Too domineering? She had pushed away many a boy when she was younger from her straight forwardness.

Cringing she shook her head at the well traveled thought-path. Slapping her cheeks hard she closed her eyes and calmed pushing the unwanted thoughts away. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door. Sinking into the bath subconsciously as if the person behind the door could see her, she tried to answer croakily.

Wincing she cleared her throat painfully then answered in a somewhat more normal tone. "Yeah?" A younger woman's voice responded to the question in her's. "Erm Brigh? Its dinner time, you've been in there most of the day surely the water must had turned cold by now..." Trailing off unwilling to finish the question she wanted to ask, Lenalee's presence turned silent.

Realising that the younger woman's common sense was bang on right, and that the bath water was now actually tepid at best, she smiled her first genuine smile in the past few weeks, and the younger woman's worry she answered her in some what better spirits.

"Ok, im finished now, i think i must of drifted off ill be down in a few." Stepping out of the bath water the blonde pulled the plug watching the cold water swirl around her toes and down the drain.

Then nearly fell over at the sudden screaming from the other side of the door."WHAT?! YOU FELL ASLEEP IN THE BATH?! ARE YOU CRAZY, IF YOUR TIRED YOU SLEEP, NOT TAKE A BATH! YOU COULD OF DROWNED!" Chuckling at the unexpected out break the older woman picked herself up and wrapped her large mint green towel around herself.

Upon opening the door she face the younger woman and noticed for the first time the fragile look upon her face. "Hey? Who kicked our dog?" Ignoring the playful reaction, Lenalee grabbed her fellow exorcist around the waist and buried her head onto the taller woman's shoulder. Patting her head motherly the blonde hugged back the younger women. "Im sorry i worried you..." She trailed off quietly into the girl's ear.


	18. Chapter 18

That evening the meal passed as a quiet affair. With Lenanlee and Brigh on one side of the table and the three men on the other. It had been a simple meal delicious and filling non the less.

Brigh fingered with the hem of her sleave sneaking the occasional glance across the table. Lavi was sat farthest away from her chin in hand gazing across the inn towards the door as if looking for an escape route, vacant look in his eyes.

Sighing she looked down at the remains of the misao noodle soup before her. Her stomach had seemed to have padlocked itself shut at some point in the meal and had politely forced it down for the has ten minutes.

Pushing her had into her pocket she fished out the bat like golum she had recently received. Activating it she watched it flutter to life and hover over her right shoulder she rose some what sedately. Moving wordlessly she exited the inn door slamming it behind her.

Dammit she was tired of feel sad she should be angry she had done nothing wrong! It was his fault she was the one who used her. She barely knew him for all she knew he did this sort of thing all the time! The tiny piece of logical thought that tried to interrupt her emotional rant reasoned that that was unlikely.

She wandered around the town for a good few minutes before she found the place she was looking for. She walked into the drab looking inn she noticed it was shabbier that the one she was staying in. Also as she walked in she noted somewhat unpleasantly that not only were there mostly men drinking but that they were all staring at her as if she were some exotic creature.

Standing taller she approached the counter. "Ano... beer desu ka?" Having practiced a little Japanese on the travel to the rural village she had picked it up a little though she still winced at her pronunciation. The bar keep looked at her sullenly. "Beer ja arimasen , Sake desu." Nodding she interpreted the man. So they didnt have beer sighing she nodded. "So desu ka? Sake kudasai." The man quickly produced the drink for mentioned including the delicate bowl.

Thanking the man she paid him leaving a moderate tip and slid into the seat nearest the window with her back to the wall. Pouring the pale liquid she sipped it back closing her eyes in bliss as she felt it mark a path down her throat. Finishing the bowl she topped it up and staring out the window raised it back to her lips.

Lenalee stared at the ignorant men before. Honestly, they could be stubborn sometimes. Not only were they refusing pointedly to ignore the abrupt departure of Brigh but were also refusing to acknowledge her understandable worry. After a while she retired to her room.

Sitting upon her bed she looked at the time and frowned at the time. It had been two hours since she had started reading her book. Her friend, had still yet to return. Sighing she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ruffling her hair she forgot trying to pay attention to her book.

Clapping her hands her own personal golum lept to life. "Find Brigh" she commanded strongly. The bat like item froze for a second before buzzing the taking of towards the door. Pulling her boots on the brunette pushed the door open and followed.

She found said friend in a small dingy inn on the outskirts of the village obviously having already drank several bottles of sake from the look of the debree on the table the slightly unfocused eyes looked as her heart brokenly. Sighing she waved her friend over. Staring at the window she waited for the telling of her friend would likely give.

The younger woman sat down quietly in front of the distressed blonde. Noticing the slight look of awe the woman was getting from the local crowd. "Brigh..." Interrupting the Lenalee abruptly Brigh waved her arm at the bar keep and gestured for another cup and bottle of sake. Too drunk to even string a coherent sentence of another language together. "Summisen! Nii sake kudasai!". The bar man obviously having become used to this clipped language nodded only some what put of and place and extra bottle and dish before the duo.

Pouring the younger girl a generous portion of sake Brigh avoided her eyes. "I know what your going to say. Im a wreak, a drunk, I need to stop being childish." Taking a slip the younger woman closed her eyes and sighed as she took a sip of her drink. "Dont put words in my mouth."

Slumping forward onto her arms the Brigh stared at the blank wall to her right. Closing her eyes she focused on forming words. "He abandoned me." Blinking at the sudden admittance. Lenalee blinked at her suddenly. Resting a comforting hand upon the distressed woman's shoulder.

"We... well we got close. You know? I thought he liked me. We kissed. We slept next to each other. Hell he's even seen me naked!" The last part upon being screamed the younger woman turned crimson and pushed a hand to the outbursts mouth. Looking around suspiciously she remembered this was a little village and was unlikely the understood english.

Reluctantly moving her hand away she watch as the older woman slumped forward again she tears rolled out of her eyes. "What's wrong with me what did i do?" Tears fell into her undrunk cup of sake diluting it to a salty substance she pushed it away. Sitting up she straightened her back, head looking up at the ceiling. Breathing deeply she absently noticed the tears hadnt stopped. She also noticed the soothing warmth of a small set of hands and arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders and a small feminine body next to her. Holding her, letting her giving her the time and comfort she needed all at once.

Ano...beer desu ka?- is it beer/is there beer?

beer ja arimasen sake desu- it not beer its sake/there is no beer there is sake.

so desu ka? sake kudasai -Is that so? sake please

Summisen! Nii sake kudasai- Excused me 2 sake please.


End file.
